Next Door
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Hang out with the screwed up, become screwed over yourself. Literally. EnvyxEd AU yaoi language
1. Chapter 1

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Joh: I know I shouldn't be making more stories since I've made more than enough, but this plot has been bothering me for awhile so….hah….

Jessie: I'm sure it'll be very good! –Smiles-

Joh: -Sighs- we can only hope…we can only hope

Warnings: Yaoi, strong language

Ed- 9th grade 15 years old

Envy-11th grade 17 years old

0oo0o0o0

1.

It all started when I was being bored as hell and banging my head against my bedroom window. That's right. Banging my head against the bedroom window and losing 10 brain cells each time.

Time to get a life? Gotcha.

It was only then that I notice a large white truck parked outside the house next door. To be honest, I wasn't all that interested. I mean, the house had been empty for years, 'bout time someone moved in.

Vaguely, I wondered if the family would have a kid my age. Don't get me wrong; I'm not the type of person who's into that whole 'girl next door' thing.

I watched as a light went on in the window facing mine, the house light dulled by the thin gray curtain. The curtain pulled back, revealing a tall boy with vivid violet eyes. He stared at me in a calculating way as a smirk spread across his face.

He narrowed his eyes and mouthed something to me, but I couldn't understand. With a knowing smile he winked at me before dropping his hand, letting the curtain fall back into place.

What the hell just happened?

"Onii-san?"

I jumped and fell to the floor with a painful thump. Smooth, real smooth. I looked up into my younger brother's dark yellow eyes as he looked down at me, concerned.

"Onii-san, are you okay?" he repeated, holding out a hand for me.

With a smile I took his hand and let him pull me up so that I was on my feet, rubbing my back. "Yeah." I murmured, glancing out the window again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked at me strangely before sitting down on my unmade bed, staring into his lap as he fidgeted nervously.

Al has a tendency of doing that when he tries to talk to me about our dad. What's the big deal? My dad and I, we just don' get along, so what's the problem?

I mean, it's not like we have shouting matches every night that results in some kind of violent dispute. It's nothing like that. We just acknowledge the fact that we dislike each other and leave it at that. Simple, right? Right.

Besides, he's never home anyway…it's not like I could talk to him even if I wanted to.

"Can't you try?" Al whispered, staring fixedly at his hands.

I sighed. "He didn't want to talk to me anyway." Just to full you in, dad called last night to check in (He actually remembered he had kids. Extra snaps for daddy.) And I had refused to speak to him.

Not like he minded.

Al didn't say anything; he just got up and walked over to the window, looking down at the moving truck below. "Someone's actually moving in? I wonder if they have a girl?"

"They don't." I said flatly, still staring at the window across from my own.

"How do you know, Ed?"

I shrugged, unconcerned.

"Do you think we should say hi…? It's polite, isn't it?"

"No." I answer quickly. I'm not sure why. That boy just made me feel uneasy. Maybe it was the dyed green hair that reached past his shoulders, or the way his eyes gleamed strangely. Either way, I didn't trust him.

Can't you tell I've never bought that whole 'let's never judge a book by its cover!' crap?

Al frowned at me. "Onii-san, that's not very nice of you." His tone is playful meaning I'm forgiven for now.

I sighed and let him grab my arm and drag me out into the narrow hallway then down the stairs. Reluctantly I slipped on my boots and stood back as Al pulled his on. "Maybe we can be friends!" he chattered happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hm." I grunted a response.

Al grabbed my hand again, yanking me through the door. "Hey!" he called, waving wildly as he dragged me over to the house next door.

A tall lady was standing in the doorway. She turned slightly and eyed us up and down with deep onyx eyes under dark lashes. "And you are?" her voice was soft, entrancing.

"Ah…we're your neighbors!" Al answered cheerfully, taken aback by her appearance.

The lady smiled slightly. "I see. I'm Lust."

Lust? What type of name is Lust anyway? I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows, wondering if she was telling us some retarded nickname. Although, I have to say, the name does suit her. In a weird way. You know what I'm saying?

"I'm Al and this is my brother Edward." Al smiled.

She bowed her head politely, a small smile on her face. "Pleasure."

"Do you live alone?"

"No. My crazy nephew is upstairs. I'm sure he will attend the same school as you though." She tucked a loose strand of ebony hair behind one pierced ear. With another polite smile she closed the door.

0o0

"I don't like her." I comment bluntly, flipping through the channels on the T.V with a bored look.

Al shot me a look but said nothing back as he continued scribbling down notes in his spiral.

"What are you doing, homework?" I asked him, surprised. Al and I have always been pretty good students, we do are homework and turn it in always on time so it's kinda weird to see Al doing homework so late into the night.

He shook his head no as he continued writing.

"Is it your diary?" I teased, flinging a pillow at him.

He tosses the pillow back at me, grinning as he hugged the journal to himself doing his best to look as feminine as possible. "'Course onii-san! But you can't read it!" he giggled and smirked.

I laughed then stifled a yawn.

"Sleepy?"

"Just a little bit." I yawned again.

"Go to bed then. We have school tomorrow, don't we? We can finally meet the new boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Joy. For some reason I'm not very thrilled about that.

Sighing, I made my way up the stairs to my room. Flipping on the lights I couldn't help but glance out the window into the room next door.

The lights were on and the curtain was drawn back so that the room was in full view. From what I could see it was plain and pretty empty ignoring a few unopened boxes and bags.

Whatever.

I looked away and walked over to my closet to pull on a nightshirt and pants. In the middle of pulling my black T-shirt off I felt eyes on me, watching.

I froze for a moment; my arms raised with the shirt half off. With a shrug I finished changing and turned around to climb into bed, only for my eyes to meet someone else's. Someone from the other window.

The same boy from before was leaning out of his window, grinning at me oddly.

He made hand motions for me to open my window but I simply raised an eyebrow and ignored him otherwise.

As I pulled the covers up around me I glanced at his window again, hoping he wouldn't be there. No such luck. He was still there, grinning lopsidedly at me.

Creep.

Isn't it just right for me to have someone like him next door?

Yeah.

Still watching the boy carefully I turned off the lights and closed my eyes.

Sleep tight.

0o0

Thank god.

_He's _two grades above me.

That means I don't have to talk to him, meet him, or even (excluding brief encounters in the hallways) look at him.

That's right. I don't have to worry about that freak anymore.

I grinned lazily at my friend, Ling, and tipped my chair back. (1)

He raised an eyebrow at me, tapping his pencil against his desk. "What are you happy about?" he whispered to me, eyeing the teacher at the front of the classroom with disinterest.

"Nothin'." I whispered back, doodling in the corner of my spiral.

I know, I know. I said before that I was a decent student, then what am I doing slacking off in class? Thing is, I don't mean to sound conceited but I don't _need _to pay attention in class to do well. I'm just that good.

I dropped my pencil and stared outside the window I had been conveniently placed right next to. Everyone thinks that it's good luck to get a seat next to the window but in reality it's shit. Can you imagine having to sit in a cramped classroom all day and be forced to watch the birds fly by twittering madly as if laughing at you? Yeah, shit.

I felt like shooting one of those damn birds.

Bored, I looked up to the front of the room where the teacher was scribbling something on the board creating the horrid sound of nails against a chalkboard.

With a sigh I slumped forward letting my head fall against the desk.

Unsurprisingly the teacher didn't seem to notice and she continued with her ranting.

I felt a sharp poke in the side and irritably turned to glare at Ling through one golden eye. "What?"

"Listen to this, it's actually kinda interesting." He grinned and nodded his head at the teacher who appeared to be now making some kind of announcement.

I raised my head and halfheartedly tuned in. I mean, Ling was one of the laziest guys I knew so if he thought it was semi interesting it sure as hell was.

"-So if anyone's interested the sign up sheet will be on the board…"

The bell rung, cutting her off from whatever she was talking about.

The sound of chairs being pushed back and the rustling of books and papers being shoved into bags arose.

I stuffed my books into my bag and got up, turning to Ling. He was taking his time, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

Just to fill you in on Ling, he's probably my best friend and has been since the 7th grade when he moved here from China. To be honest, he's a weirdo, but a nice guy all the same.

"Hurry up." I groaned, tapping my feet restlessly. I was _kinda_ worked up after being forced to sit still for a full hour listening to the monotonous tone of Ms. Belle's voice.

He ignored me and pushed his seat in, making his way to the door along with the rest of the class eager for lunch.

"Did you hear what she was talking about?" he asked me.

"No."

Ling grinned and elbowed me. "She was talking 'bout this tutoring thing. You should do it."

I made a face. "Like I have time to tutor some airhead." I shook my head and flicked a piece of golden hair out of my face.

"Yeah, you do actually."

I gave him a look. "No, I don't actually."

He shrugged and took to whistling a song as we entered the cafeteria packed with raving hungry students.

I followed behind Ling to the lunch line, casting bored glances around.

God, our school really was low budget.

Big round tables stained with food are scattered randomly across the room. Numerous trashcans were pressed against the plain white walls in hopes that the students would _actually _throw their trash in there instead of on the floor.

I turned my attention back to Ling who was happily grabbing a tray and serving him self what the school passed off as 'food'.

I took a tray as well and moved along with the line, picking out foods that look recognizable.

After paying for the meal and finding an empty table with Ling I settled down and began to pick at my lunch.

Ling ignored me and starts to inhale his meal, completely oblivious to all those around him.

That's when I saw _him _again.

He was at one of the tables in the corner with two others, sitting on the edge of the table looking relaxed if not bored. I studied his long green hair critically. Who wears their hair long nowadays?

What is he, a hippie?

He cocked his head in my direction, staring into my eyes blankly. Slowly, a smirk spread across his lips before he winked one purple eye at me.

Is he gay or something?

Yeah…never mind. I looked away and poked Ling in the side. "I'm heading to 8th period early, k?"

He mumbled a reply through his stuffed mouth. I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulders before hurrying out of the lunchroom.

As soon as I was in the hallway I relaxed and slowed down my pace. With a sigh I dropped my bag and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. (2)

"Elric?"

Suppressing a groan of irritation I looked up to see my 6th period teacher peering down at me from over her books.

"Yes?"

She smiled, please about something or other. "You know, you're one of the top students in my class…"

"I _am _your top student Ms. Belle." I corrected her. I'm not arrogant, really. I'm just…proud of myself.

She frowned slightly but shook the correction off before handing me a form.

I looked down at it, not really reading it.

"Since you're such a good student I was wondering if you would be interested in tutoring some students."

"Sorry, I really don't have time for that." I muttered.

"Oh but…you could earn hours…" she trailed off hopefully. (3)

I hesitated. I _did _need some SSL hours… "Who would I be tutoring?" I asked, almost suspiciously. I really don't want to be stuck with some middle school kid.

"9th graders, 10th graders, 11th graders even…maybe a few 12th graders." She answered cheerfully.

"You're kidding me." I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest. True, I probably am smarter than most of the older kids in this school, but it was still odd to hear a teacher admit that.

"Some of the students aren't doing as well as they should. And you're in all honors classes so…" she beamed.

"Fine." I sighed and tucked the paper into my pocket.

"Great! By tomorrow I'll have you assigned to a student!" With that she skipped off merrily.

For some reason, I had a really bad feeling about this.

0o0o0o0

(1) Ling is a character from the manga and he isn't in the anime. He's that Chinese dude who eats too much and was friends with Ed.

(2) Sitting down in the middle of a school hallway isn't that odd if it seemed weird to you. A lot of people do that in my school…but my school's kinda weird so…

(3) I'm not sure if other schools have to do SSL hours (student service learning hours) too but I do and let me tell you, IT SUCKS! -Bangs head against wall- if you don't know what it is, it's this requirement thingy. Like I can't graduate unless I have earned 60 hours of SSL. You get SSL by volunteering to do crap and whatnot. Pretty annoying, but what do I know? Maybe some kids enjoy it.

–Laughs head off-

Joh: This is my first FMA story so…yeah. There wasn't much action in this chapter, give it time.

Jessie: All in good time…all in good time.

Joh: Yeah. Exactly. Uh-huh.

Review please.

-JoH


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, seriously. Don't believe me? -Sticks tongue out- you're stupid.

Jessie: Be nice.

Joh: -Pouts- Yes nee-san.

Jessie: Good girl. –Gives Joh candy-

Joh: Yay! -Pounces on candy-

Jessie: That's…normal…

Joh: Yes I am.

Warnings: Yaoi, strong language…what for? Ed has a knack for cursing so…yeah.

0o0o0o0

2.

I jiggled my foot impatiently, glaring at my 8th period teacher. He's out to get me. I swear.

A glance at my watch told me that only seven more minutes of torture and I would be free to go home and…. do homework. Yay. Ever get that feeling that you can never escape something?

Uh-huh. It makes me sad too.

A kick at my desk snapped me out of my dark musings.

"Wake up Elric." My teacher, Mustang, sneered. "Tell me what I was just telling the class."

I glowered at him and put on my best scowl just for him. "In poetry use quotation marks to set apart a quotation of three lines or less. If you quote more than one line of verse, use a slashwith a space before and after to mark the line endings. Generally, your citations for poetry should include line numbers instead of page numbers. For example - "

It was his turn to scowl as he held up a hand, silencing me. I smiled sweetly and clammed up like the good little student I was.

"I'll see you after class." He snarled at me, black eyes narrowed.

"What? But I just proved that I _was _listening! Probably better than anyone else in this class! Why?" I snapped, my honey coated smile slipping into an angry frown.

"Because I don't like you." He answered me simply, making his way back to the front of the class.

Asshole.

I slumped back in my seat, fuming silently. Someday I will wipe that smirk off his face. Someday…

The bell rung shrilly, signaling the end of the day. Students rushed out of their seats and gathered their bags, practically leaping to the door.

As the last kids filed out of the class I stomped up to Mustang's desk. "Well?" I spat out.

Mustang smirked at me and slowly put the book he was reading (I bet it was porn…) away in his desk. "Since you talked back in class I think it would be appropriate for you to wash the graffiti off to walls of the school."

I flipped.

Seriously.

"When did I talk back! And how the hell is _that _an appropriate punishment anyway? It's not like I was the one who scribbled all over the walls anyway! Why don't you find out who did it and make them wash it off, huh?"

Mustang rolled his eyes and slammed his fist on the desk, making a few pencils and papers to shudder. "There are buckets and sponges in the janitor's closet." He smiled widely at me and shooed me out of his classroom.

Damn him.

0o0

So I found myself standing outside the school holding a dripping sponge in one hand and glaring at the stained brick wall in front of me, cursing the fucker who did this as well as Mustang for making me clean this up.

With a resigned sigh I pressed the yellow sponge against the brick and began to scrub. The sooner I got this over with the better.

As I scrubbed I heard sniggers behind my back and I could only guess that a buncha kids were laughing at me. Laughing at the poor loser freshman I am.

"Hey kid! You missed a spot!"

"He can't reach that high."

"Haha, go help him then!"

I gritted my teeth and scrubbed harder, grinding the sponge so hard against the rough wall that bits of yellow sponge was flying off.

I heard them approach me but I didn't turn around. I kept glaring at the wall and cleaning away like a madman.

One of them kicked over the bucket of soapy water I had brought out, spilling its contents all over my feet.

I hissed and leaped back, dropping my sponge and falling into one of the bullies.

He laughed and shoved me so that I hit the wall. I sighed again and supposed I could no longer ignore them. Slowly I looked up and flicked my eyes over the three of them.

With a sinking feeling I knew I recognized one of them. The one with green hair and violet eyes.

I guess I can pretend I've never seen him before in my life.

The other two were tall and thin. One had spiky brown hair and narrow green eyes. The other had dirty blonde hair and dark gray eyes hidden behind long bangs.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

My neighbor smirked and threw the sponge at me. I caught it but ended up slipping in the water and falling right on my ass. How…un-cool.

"Aw, poor baby tripped." One of them simpered teasingly.

The green-haired freak crouched down beside me with a bemused expression on his face. I flinched when he grabbed my face roughly and leaned forward. "It's not nice to ignore people." He whispered in my ear.

What the fuck…

"Get away from me!" I screamed, slapping his hand off of me.

He blinked then narrowed his eyes at me. I seriously couldn't tell if he was really pissed at me or amused.

Slowly, I stood back up. I watched the three warily.

He stood up as well and eyed me thoughtfully as he towered above me. Suddenly, he kicked me sharply in the knees forcing me to fall back down in the now muddy Earth thanks to the water they spilled.

I was ready to claw their eyes out, and I would have if a foot didn't grind itself into my head. I choked as he continued pushing my face into the wet ground.

Finally the pressure atop my head left along with the sound of their laughter. I got up, wiping the mud from my face and shaking with anger.

Angrily I kicked the empty bucket and darted after them, looking for a fight. Screw Mustang and his fucked up detentions.

As I ran I pulled out my cell to phone Al and tell him I wasn't going to able to walk him home today. I was going to be too busy murdering our next-door neighbor.

0o0

Al flipped his cell shut before returning it to his pocket and shifting his bag onto his shoulders. Ed had sounded upset about something, only making Al anxious to get home.

The younger of the Elric brothers sighed and made his way down the sidewalk away from his middle school. Whatever had happened he hoped that Ed wouldn't do something rash.

Al blinked then groaned, walking faster. "Please don't do anything stupid nii-san!" He murmured to himself as he half ran down the side of the road.

He could only wonder what had ticked his older brother off so much…

0o0

I slammed my door open and threw my bag onto the couch before leaping up the stairs. I was pissed off, embarrassed, and tired.

As I walked into my room the first thing I did was pull the shade down over my window. Not like that guy was home though since I hadn't seen him on the way back, but whatever.

Immediately after that I peeled my clothes off and tossed them into a pile on the floor. I walked into my bathroom (its connects my room and Al's together so it's basically both of ours, but I still like to think of it as mine) and turned on the shower.

I didn't wait for the water to heat up as I stepped in, relieved as water washed away the grime and dried mud from my face and body.

I relaxed as the water heated up and my anger calmed.

And to think…I don't even know his name. Let's keep it that way, k?

0o0o0o0

Joh: This was…shorter then I had anticipated…but that's okay!

Jessie: Of course it is sweetie.

Joh: Oh, and note to readers. I know it seems to be going REALLY slow right nw, but things will heat up soon…heh heh heh

Jessie: 0.0

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now normally I do respond to reviews…I just…feel lazy today! That's me being too cool for all of 'ya. Uh-huh.

Just kidding. I love you all…don't run away….please…

-JoH


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Don't own it so shove it already.

Jessie: Don't be rude. –Frowns-

Joh: Yes ma'am.

Jessie: -Pats Joh's head-

Joh: Whee! Okay on to a more serious topic. It seems a lot of you feel sorry for Ed.

–Laughs- Okay I shouldn't be laughing. Ahem. I kiinda don't know where I'm going with this. Should it be noncon or fluffy? Ed's cynical point of view makes it hard to write something fluffy though. So that might possibly be out of the question. Do any of you think I should write a chapter from Envy's POV?

Warnings: Language and yaoi…I'm sure you can handle this, hm?

0o0o0o0

I hopped out the door with a bagel clutched in my hand. Silly me forgot to set my timer and somehow I slept in. Can't imagine why, after all it's only 6:00 in the morning. Hah silly, silly me.

Al's lucky; middle school doesn't start for another hour.

You know, it really doesn't make any sense at all. You would think that the older kids would get to sleep in and the younger ones would have to wake up early considering how much energy they all seem to have.

I took a large bite from my bagel and chewed furiously as I sprinted down the sidewalk, backpack swinging.

"Yo shorty!"

I twitched but otherwise ignored the speaker, huddled with a group, hoping he wasn't referring to me. Oh…they better not….

A hand slapped against my back, making me almost topple over. Instead, I merely choked on my food and almost died. But hey at least I didn't trip.

"What the hell?" I spat, turning to glare at the offender.

Oh for fuck's sake…it just _had _to be him, didn't it?

The green-haired teen pouted mockingly at me before ruffling my hair in a demeaning manner. "So you're not a morning person, eh?"

"Don't talk to me." I grumbled, edging farther away from him.

He stared at me blankly for a moment before grinning like that freaky cat (can't remember its name but whatever.). (1)

"Ohhh, are you mad about yesterday?" he cooed, touching my arm lightly.

I didn't answer because truthfully yes, yes I was mad. I was fucking pissed.

He laughed harshly and snatched my breakfast from my hand.

"Hey! That's _mine _asshole!" I snapped, reaching out to grab the bagel back.

He smirked and held it high…out of my reach. Damn bastard.

Slowly, I let my hands fall to my sides, not wanting to go through the humiliation of having to leap up and down to get my bagel. Another grin flashed in my direction before he took a large bite out of MY bagel.

He chewed loudly with his mouth open, making exaggerated chewing sounds. "Thanks for the breakfast babe."

I made a face at him and walked faster, only for him to match my pace.

"What's the hurry?"

"I'm trying to get away from you. You smell like shit."

"Ouch that really hurt me." He paused as he swallowed then eyed me thoughtfully. "I never got your name kid."

"I'm not a kid."

He cocked an eyebrow and waited for my answer. Didn't adults always say not to go telling creepy strangers your name? I guess he wasn't _really _a stranger but he sure as hell was creepy so I think I have the right to keep silent.

"Fuck off." I glared at him in what I hope was in an intimidating manner.

Apparently it wasn't for he simply laughed and shook his head. "Are you always this tense or are you just PMSing?"

"Tell me your name first and maybe I'll tell you mine."

He shrugged. "Envy."

I stopped walking and frowned at him. Who the hell would name their kid Envy? Oops did I say that out loud? Bad Edward, bad!

Envy licked his lips and shrugged again. "A crackwhore probably."

Okaay. So the dude is dissing his mom. Looks like someone's got family issues going on. Not like I care. Everyone's got some kinda issue goin' on and we all have to deal with it.

"So what 'bout your name?"

I hesitated but figured he'd probably find out my name sooner or later so may as well…

"Edward Elric." I muttered.

His grin spread across his lips as he poked me in the side. "Cute. Eddy." He sniggered.

I suppressed a twitch and instead chose to scowl at him. "Don't call me that. Call me Ed or Edward whatever."

Envy ignored me and skipped ahead laughing. I was half inclined to run after him and shut him up, but luckily a voice stopped me from doing so.

"Ed!"

Slowly I turned after hearing my name and spotted Winry Rockbell running towards me. Her red messenger bag was flapping at her side and her long blonde hair swished about her shoulders.

My scowl deepened as she stumbled and grabbed onto me for support. She paid no heed to the smoldering expression fixed on my face and peered ahead to where Envy was busy skipping through tulips.

"Who's that?" she blinked her blue eyes at me curiously. "You're friend?"

"No." I said blankly.

Winry Rockbell is kinda what you would call a golden child. She was smart, popular, pretty, athletic, and perky. Of course she was also clumsy, loud, boyish, and a tad violent. Just a tad.

She slapped my head 'playfully', leaving my mind spinning. "Whatever. See ya later Ed!" she grinned at me before sprinting ahead to go catch up with a group of her friends.

I rubbed my head gingerly and felt a lump rising from where she hit me. Damn.

Several kids passed by me, chattering idly. I sighed and followed after them into the schoolyard where students where hanging out.

Today was starting off on a bad note and I still have yet to get my revenge. But I shall get it…oh yes…I shall.

0o0

After two full hours of listening to crap from teachers I rushed into the hallway, pushing my way trough the crowd. I had 15 minutes to find Envy and get my revenge for yesterday.

A smirk made its way onto my face as I looked this was and that for my dear ol' neighbor. He should be easy enough to spot…

There he is. Standing at his locker with two of his druggie friends. He thinks he's so cool…pshh.

Confidently I made my way through the crowd to him; glare fixated on his stupid face.

_Somehow _he seemed to feel my eyes on him for he looked up and grinned. I could see him say something too his pals…minions whatever, then head towards me.

"Sup, shorty?"

Snap.

"Who the hell are you calling short, you asshole!" I snarled and without really thinking about it I swung out my fist and hit him in the face. As I brought my stinging hand back to my side I wondered if that maybe would make him stop smirking.

I swear the whole hallway went silent. People stopped walking to stare curiously at our little scene.

Envy had his head bowed and was rubbing his swollen cheek slowly. Suddenly, unexplainably, a feeling of dread rose within me. Like one of those 'oh-shit-something-bad-is-gonna-happen' feelings.

However I continued to glare angrily at him, just cuz my anger wasn't spent yet.

"That's for yesterday." I growled to him. You know, he really doesn't look _that _strong…I mean he's pretty slim. So maybe if he wants to start a fight of some kind I wouldn't be the one beaten up…

Envy raised his head, revealing burning violet eyes. A shiver swept down my spine as he bared his teeth at me.

"You _really _shouldn't have done that kid." He murmured, shaking his head and looking almost like he's about to laugh.

Okaay. I'm a liiiittle bit unnerved by now.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged him. Geez. I really have a big mouth, don't I?

Envy smiled coldly and glanced around at the crowd that has gathered. He waved to them before looking back at me. Before I had time to blink all the air is knocked out of me. I hit the wall with a groan, sliding down to the floor.

I clutched my stomach and squinted my eyes, trying to focus my spinning head.

Envy was standing above me, still grinning like the maniac he is. Damn him.

"Oh, did I hurt your tummy?" he cooed, bending down so that we were eye-level.

"Fuck you." I spat out.

Envy blinked then chuckled, lifting me back to my feet. "I wonder if I left a bruise?" he thought aloud, leaning me against the wall.

I steadied my legs and painfully stood straight, letting my hand drop from my stomach.

The older boy was looking at me in a thoughtful way, eyeing me up and down. After a moment he seemed to have decided on something. He winked at the crowd and edged closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. I couldn't back away due to the wall and I think that if I tried to move I might just fall. Envy's punch had really done me in.

Carefully, he lifted my red T-shirt up a bit, making me jerk in surprise. Cold fingers brushed against the large bruise decorating my stomach. The crowd seemed to get only bigger as more kids stopped to watch the poor lil' freshman get harassed.

Weakly, I swung out my leg and hit him in the knee. I heard him inhale sharply but he didn't seem to flinch at all.

"That hurt a little." He laughed and pressed harshly against the bruise.

I sucked in my breath and swung a fist at him. "You asshole!"

He leaped back, green hair whipping about. I gritted my teeth in frustration and did my best to ignore the pain racing through me. Shit…it was getting really hard to move now.

I lunged myself at him and once again swung back my clenched fist. Envy smirked and grabbed my head, stopping me from moving forward. My arm swung out, missing his face only by an inch.

Laughter rippled through the crowd.

"Your reach is short, midget." Envy fisted his hand in my blonde hair roughly as he taunted me.

I opened my mouth to yell at him but my throat was dry, my sides burning from the shock of my movements. (2)

"Don't worry, it's cute." Envy pushed me back so that I hit the wall with a loud thud. I crumpled to the floor, groaning.

A kick was aimed at me, making me hiss loudly.

I rolled over and grabbed my sides, my eyes squeezed tightly shut.

After a long moment of deep breathes and coughs I cracked open one eyes. Envy was sitting causally next to me, back against the wall and ciggy balanced between his fingers. I could smell the smoke drifting from him as he exhaled.

I wanted to tell him that he wasn't allowed to smoke in school and the smell was like shit, but I really wasn't up to speaking to much and honestly, I _really _didn't want another punch to the gut. If I got hit there one more time I seriously think I could die. (3)

The jeering crowd seemed to have disappeared, meaning the bell must have rung. Great. I'm late.

"You alive?" Envy chuckled, trying his best to sound as if he actually cared.

"Yeah." I looked up at him with a defiant glare.

He simply raised an eyebrow and blew a cloud of smoke in my face. "Nice eyes."

"Go to hell."

"Already am."

I struggled to sit up and even though my body protested in jolts of pain I managed. I tilted my head towards the ceiling and closed my eyes, taking deep steadying breaths. It hurt like hell, but I didn't want Envy to know that.

"What's your problem?" I grumbled, not really expecting him to answer that.

"Everything." His eyes flashed as he glanced at me through half-lidded eyes. That same calculating look I've seen on his face so many times already took its position on his features. He sized me up and down for a minute then got up. "Let's go."

I frowned at him. "I don't feel like moving at the moment and frankly I don't want to walk to class with you."

"I wasn't going to walk you to class dumb ass."

"Good."

"I was gonna take you home." He narrowed his eyes at me, making it obvious that he was growing annoyed.

"Home? Why would you do that?"

"Cuz I don't feel like going to class." He said it blankly as he grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts!" I yelled, pounding on his back with my hands.

He ignored me and started walking down the hallway. As we neared the main entrance a teacher stopped us.

"Where do you think you're…what are you doing?" I couldn't see her due to my position but I could her the shock in her voice.

"I'm going out. And so is he." Envy answered in a low tone. His grip around my legs tightened and I could only imagine what kind of look he was giving the poor teacher. I heard her stutter out a few words before hurrying away.

I sighed and let myself go slack. Oh well…I kinda wanted to go home anyway. Poor Al though. He was going to have to walk home by himself again.

0o0

"Wait a second…this is your house."

"Yeah, no shit." Envy said, dumping me on the couch in a bored manner.

I immediately sat up and glanced around, taking in the enemy surroundings.

We had entered the family room where only a small couch, table, and T.V were placed. A couple bags and boxes were piled in a corner neatly along with a pretty plant sprouting flowers on the table. However on closer notice the flowers were wilted and dried out.

"What happened here?"

Envy raised his eyebrows and followed my gaze. "Oh. Lust wanted to make the room more colorful but she's always busy so she never watered them." He shrugged and slid into the next room, out of sight.

I sighed and rubbed the bruised area on my body gingerly. It still hurt…actually I think I could say that it hurt even more after the jostling Envy gave me by carrying me to his house.

His house smelled like nothing, ignoring the faint trace of smoke. It was probably because he had only moved in not to long ago.

I was surprised at how neat and organized everything was. I had been expecting a giant mess of beer bottles and cigarette butts. It was almost freakishly clean. Like some kind of OCD mother had been storming around neatening everything.

Envy reappeared in the doorway, sipping a Sprite from the can, looking relaxed. Gee thanks for offering me one.

He sat down on the edge of the table, crossing his leg Indian style. I could feel my impatience rising as he took a long drawn out sip. You know, I hate it when people do that. It's so annoying when they take one really long sip as if there's not enough time to take a breather and put the friggen' can down. But that's just me.

"Can I go now?" I managed to say that through gritted teeth.

He smiled at me. "You can go if you like."

I sighed and made to get up, but searing pains made me double over and fall back down to the couch.

"Guess I hit you pretty hard, ne Ed?" Envy chuckled and shook his head, taking another swig of soda.

"Shut up," I eye him warily. "Why do you want me around? You hate me, don't you?" That would make sense, right? You think he hates me too? Or maybe he's just like this with everyone…

He shrugged. "I'm bored and I want company."

"You're annoying."

"You're short."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Envy smiled and slid onto the couch next to me. He grabbed my hand and leaned close, so close that our foreheads were just brushing. "You're kind of gutsy, aren't you? I like that."

"I don't care what you like." I shot back, scowling at him. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed but he didn't move. I actually think he got closer.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I help myself." Envy grinned then before I knew what was happening he had closed the distance between us.

0o0o0o0

That cat thing from Alice in wonderland

Getting punched in the stomach really does hurt like shiznack. So if you think that either I'm over exaggerating or that Ed is being a wimp…it's not like that. You can't really imagine how much it hurts unless you actually have been punched there, but if you lightly hit yourself it still stings so just imagine how much it would hurt if someone was actually trying to hurt you.

You CAN die from being punched in the stomach. It can rupture sometimes.

Joh: Oh la la. Ed's got older guys goin' after him!

Jessie: Poor Ed --

Joh: So should I do the next chapter in Envy's POV or keep the whole story from Ed's point of view?

ANSWERS TO REVEIWS

awsomealchemist  
Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too!

demonlifehealer  
Poor Ed got his ass kicked some more…at least he got one punch in on Envy though, right? I really don't know if there's gonna be rape or cutesy stuff. What do you think?

FXL  
Why do we all like a mean Envy? -Laughs- Cuz it's hot.

ash89  
Yay! I love writing this story so yay!

.Icyblackflame  
Wow! You have to do 75 hours? That sucks. And did Ed seem ooc? Hm…well he's certainly not as angsty in the anime since he never had to go through all that stuff. This _is _an AU. But I'll try harder to keep him in character.

cheerful-pinkstar  
The smut is own its way! -Sniggers-

Me And My God Complex  
Yes, the new neighbor does seem a bit violent.

Inuyasha-Oddishness  
I tried to make this chapter pretty long. Tell me what you think.

Forever Yours Zana  
Well Envy and Mustang are both kiiiiinda rude. Hahah!

shu-chan77901  
thank you! -Bows- By any chance, do you like Gravitation?

Review please.

-JoH


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I swear…

Jessie: -Kisses- We know honey.

Joh: -Grins-

Jessie: Yeah we were away at camp that's why Joh didn't update.

Joh: Sorry!

Warnings: Language, yaoi, smooching? …yeah…smooching…

0o0o0

I was frozen. Seriously frozen. Like I couldn't move. Not even twitch.

My mind blanked out for a moment, leaving behind an annoying buzz in my ears. As Envy's lips moved against mine, coaxing me to open my mouth. I simply parted my lips. What was I thinking? Oh right…. nothing.

His tongue invaded my mouth, moving over my own. I think that's when I finally came back to my right mind. Right at thaaaat moment.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, shoving him away and wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Disgusting. Ewwww.

Envy blinked at my and smiled coyly. He chuckled (actually it was more like an evil cackle) and licked his lips. "It was a kiss dumb ass."

I scooted over to the other end of the sofa, clutching my throbbing stomach and scowling at him, daring him to come closer. "I know that!" I snapped. I hate it when people talk to me as if I'm a kid.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's freakin' gross!"

This time he laughed. Not a cackle but a full-fledged laugh. "You didn't seem to mind that much." He reminded me in between laughs.

I frowned. "I was surprised…"

He shook his head. "Sure kid…sure."

I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. "Shut up. Just shut up." I shot a glance at the front door, judging if I could make it there without hurting my body too much. I _really _needed to get away from this freak.

Slowly I edged my way to the door, hunched over but hopefully still threatening. Envy just watched me with a lazy grin on his lips.

As I took another daring step backwards pain raced through my ribs, forcing me to slow down.

Still, Envy remained on the sofa watching me blankly.

After what seemed in eternity I reached the door, my back hitting the flat surface. I grinned shakily at him and gave him a mock salute. "It's been real." I said while reaching behind me to grope for the door handle.

That's when he made his move.

Envy got up slowly, stretching his lean arms over his head and yawning like a cat. As he lowered his arms back to his sides he stared at me with flashing purple pupils. He thinks he's soooo scary…pshhh.

He approached me, eyes never leaving mine. And I swear to god (if I believed in him) I was dead frozen. It was seriously as if he cast some sorta freaky spell on me cuz I couldn't move.

Maybe that's his skill…making people just freeze up…I mean that's what happened before when he…he…you know…

My hand was right on the knob; if only I could just turn it then I'd be free. But my fingertips slid off the slick handle, letting my hand fall limp by my side.

Shit he's getting closer.

I could my heart hammering wildly, like a siren warning me of the danger. But that was the only part of me still moving, unaffected by his spell.

I could feel myself flattening against the door, a pathetic attempt to escape. God what's wrong with me? The door's right behind me I could just…

Envy rested his arms against the door and leaned close to me, resting his weight against the door therefore ending my chances of escape.

I _think _that's when I freaked out. Just a little.

"No!" I screamed, breaking the spell. I spun around and fumbled with the door, but his heavy weight kept me from opening it.

He was laughing while I was having a heart attack. Hah.

I could feel him press up against me from behind, a _very _unwanted gesture. "Get away from me you hippie freak!" I screeched, slamming my fists against the door in frustration as he pushed me up against it.

He paused. I knew he was probably thinking 'hippie freak? What the fuck?' It was the first thing that came to mind and I'm kinda wiggen' out so sorrryy if I can't think of a better insult.

He chuckled in my ear and slipped his hand in my shirt, feeling along my flat stomach. His hands were cold! I shivered and thrashed wildly, but only succeeded in banging my head against the door.

I'm really smart, right?

"Don't touch you fucked up druggie! Get away from me! Asshole! Fuck face!" I began to list as many insults as possible, showing off my colorful vocabulary.

He dug his nails into my stomach, making me gasp and grit my teeth. I shut up right around then to save myself some pain (he has some freaky nails, let me tell you.).

His hand moved higher up my chest, feeling me out. Slowly he let his hand trail back down to my pants where he toyed with the buckle for a moment.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

I'm not some fucking girl!

I opened my mouth, ready to scream at the top of my lungs in hopes that a passerby might hear me and come to my rescue, but right then his cell rang.

Envy cursed and slowly slid off of me to retrieve his cell phone from his back pocket.

Flipping it open he snapped, "Yeah?"

I couldn't hear what the other person was saying and I didn't really care. Envy was distracted, or maybe he was just bored with me now, either way this was my one chance to run.

Envy rolled his eyes and grunted into the phone. "Fuck no…. yeah…"

Quietly as I could I opened the door and fled, doing my best to ignore the protest my stomach made.

0o0

"Ed? Why don't you ever walk me home anymore?" Al whined to me, dumping his backpack on the floor as he kicked off his shoes and closed the door.

I groaned a response from the sofa where I was laying in a pitiful heap. "I was busy." That wasn't exactly a lie. I mean…I was busy, wasn't I?

Al came and stood in front of the couch, hands on his hips and a frown on his face. "You look sick." He commented, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

I flapped a hand at him. "Naw, I'm just tired."

He ignored me and pressed a cool hand against my forehead. "You don't feel hot," he murmured after a moment.

Rolling my yellow eyes I said, "That's because I'm _not _sick Al. Don't worry about me so much." I sat up, keeping a cautious hand on my stomach.

Al eyed me skeptically with his dark amber eyes. "I think you should go to bed early."

"I'm not sick." I huffed, although the idea of sleep did seem welcoming enough…

My brother rolled his eyes at my stubbornness and started rummaging through his bag. "Whatever. You're going to bed early and I'm going to start my homework!" he brought out a blue binder and his plan book, lying them down neatly on the floor.

I watched him in a bored manner for a moment before groaning and flopping back down. My eyes closed and I listened to Al's pencil moving across the paper completing whatever assignment the teacher had given him.

My thoughts traveled from Al to the asshole next door, thereby giving me a headache.

And with that I got up, snapping my eyes open. "I'm going up." I announced, heading for the stairs positioned in the corner of the room against the wall.

Al hummed a response after reminding me _again _to go to bed early tonight. Yeah, yeah, yeah I hear you bro. I hear ya'.

Once I had successfully made it to my room without hurting myself too badly I sat down at my desk, switching on my computer.

As it loaded I couldn't help but turn my head around to glance out the window. Envy's window was thrown wide open but the curtains were drawn, blocking his room from view.

I shrugged, figuring I should probably do the same if I ever wanted privacy.

I stretched my arms out and then clicked the yellow dude icon, signing onto AIM.

My buddy list popped up, revealing those of my friends who were online. Only six were on, most of them were probably doing homework.

A window popped up.

_Russ92 (6:38 pm): Where were u in 8th period? Were u skipping or something?_

I rolled my eyes figuring that I probably shouldn't admit that I got my ass kicked and was kidnapped out of school by the new kid.

So I brought my fingers to the keyboard and tapped in my response quickly.

_GoldEyez67 (6:39 pm): Naw I was sick so I left early _

_Russ92 (6:40 pm): Oh that sux...when did u leave?_

_GoldEyez67 (6:40 pm): 2nd period. Right after._

_Russ92 (6:43 pm): So you didn't hear it then?_

I blinked at the screen, staring at the words, perplexed.

_GoldEyez67 (6:44 pm): No, hear wut?_

_Russ92 (6:45 pm): Well...remember that tutoring thingy?_

Oh yeah, my teacher kinda forced me to sign up for that thing, didn't she? Great, I'm probably stuck tutoring some half-wit loser. Sigh.

_GoldEyez67 (6:46 pm): Yeah, my teacher made me do it. Know who I got stuck with? _

Russell took a long time in replying. (1)

_Russ92 (6:50 pm): Well...you know that junior? The really freaky one? _

_GoldEyez67 (6:51 pm): There are a _lot _of freaky juniors dude. Which one?_

_Russ92 (6:51 pm): Haha yeah I know but he kinda stands out. I think he's new…dunno…uh…he has really long hair..._

A sinking feeling fell over me as I read his words carefully. Long hair…it just couldn't be…aw…hells no…

_GoldEyez67 (6:53 pm): What color?_

_Russ92 (6:54 pm): I think its dyed green...weird right? He's probably a stoner._

_Russ92 (7:00 pm): Edward? Yo, you there dude? Ed?_

0o0o0o0

1. Russel is that dude in the anime with the blonde hair pretending to be Ed...with his little brother Fletcher...

Joh: Pretty short but whatever, I got lazy.

Jessie: That's my sister for you.

Joh: Yep…

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

Battle-Royalist  
Really? I always thought people wrote about them in school too much and that this was going to be unoriginal because of that…thanks!

Danielle Sinclaire  
Haha! Pipsqueaks and palmtrees! That's really funny!

FXL  
Yes, that was very mean of Envy to hit poor innocent Ed. But really Ed…you should have known better…

Ebz  
Yes! I've gotten punched in the stomach and it hurts like hell! No one believes me…you can't understand it unless its happened to you I guess.

mew2  
Next chapter is going to be in Envy's POV. I was actually going to have part of this chapter be Envy's but…it didn't turn out that way…

Sasuto  
Haha, you have a funny e-mail. I like it.

Mr. Never  
That was a good idea and I really was going to have half of this chapter be in Envy's POV…but I kind of…got lazy…and stopped writing…hah….yeah…

albino-yaoi  
Aw thank you! That was really nice to hear. I'm afraid of this being uncreative so thanks!

Fishtank the Stephs  
Yeah, I wish I could scare my teachers. But they just think I'm weird…sigh. Thanks for the encouragement!

Matariel  
Ah yes! Thank you so much for the idea of the window scene! I'm definitely going to use that in a future chapter, keep an eye out for it, kay? Also, thanks for pointing out a typo, I do seem to have those a lot, don't I?

thoughtless dreamer  
I miss you so much right now! I was so sad! Grrrrr! Talk we must!

madd envy freak  
Haha! I will have Roy molest Ed a bit, just to envy annoyed. Poor Ed doeshave a lot of issues.

Me And My God Complex  
Envy is strange! 00 He makes Ed sad inside…

Sarah-chan91  
Thank you! I hope I didn't update late…(I know I did heh)

rain  
I'll have it be mostly Ed's POV but maybe Envy will get to slide in once or twice just to spice things up. Ya know?

cheerful-pinkstar  
Giggle fits! -is the only one laughing- Sorry just had to say that when I saw you giggeling…

Syao9  
Ed does look sexy when suffering…poor Ed.

shu-chan77901  
It shall get very interesting…I'm not exactly sure where this is heading but I've got a faint idea…

Light-Hideko  
Haha that's my favorite line so far too. 'taking in the enemy surroundings'

Sandblasted-Kitten  
I'm sorry for the late update! Hope you liked this chapter!

xxDream Theaterxx  
There shall be lots and lots of smut…lots…and lots…and lots…-twitches-

Forever Yours Zana  
Haha! I love writing Ed's POV because he's so sarcastic! I'm pretty sure Envy would be similar just more…creepy? I dunno…

awsomealchemist  
Envy has struck a move! And has many more in store for our little Edo…heeheehee.

Review please!

-JoH


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Joh: Writing that thing over and over is getting annoying.

Jessie: I know what you mean.

Joh: Haha I'm writing this chapter to the song Buttons –hums along- Hopefully it will help my writer's block.

Jessie: -rolls eyes-

Joh: I'm telling you loosen up my buttons babe but you keep frontin me sayin what you gonna do to me, but I see nothing. –Dances-

Warnings: Language, yaoi

0o0o0o0

"Why not?" I demanded, slapping my hands down on my teacher's desk. She gave me a sharp look but I ignored it, I was desperate to get out of doing this insane tutoring jig with Envy of all people…

"Edward Elric, you have made a commitment." She told me sternly, her thin lips pursed together.

What the hell is she saying? She _forced _me into this! "You've got to be kidding!" I growled, grinding my teeth together. "I _can't _work with him! You don't understand!"

She raised an eyebrow at me, looking skeptical. I knew what she was thinking. All kids think that no one could possibly understand them. But this was different! Of course…I couldn't exactly tell her that the reason I was uncomfortable working with Envy was that he just recently had his tongue shoved down my throat.

"Listen…I've got issues with him…" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Her eyebrows shot up as she gave me a polite smile. "I'm sure this will be a great opportunity to work them out then." Damn, I really wanted to hit her.

I scowled and tapped my fingers against the hard surface of her desk impatiently. "How about this? Can I trade?"

"You mean tutor someone else?"

"Yeah." I looked at her hopefully.

"No."

Twitch.

"Why the hell not?" I snarled, losing my temper.

The teacher scowled and shook a reprimanding finger at me. "Language Elric, language."

I glared at her for a moment before turning away and running my hand through my gold bangs. I just couldn't see myself tutoring _Envy! _Something bad would happen, something real bad.

I could practically hear the dooms day music blaring in my mind. I sighed and turned back to face the hag who sentenced me to this punishment. "He's two years older then me, do you really think I could tutor him?"

She nearly laughed. "Your grades are above the standard Elric. I'm sure you'll be able to help him improve."

She then proceeded to ignore my presence by shuffling her papers and rearranging them in a neat pile. I stood in front of her desk, staring like an idiot. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it.

The second bell rung warning me that I would have to accept things as they lay and get my ass to lunch.

She looked at me, her smile showing her annoyance. "You should hurry up and get to lunch now." Ms. Belle reminded me.

With one last shriveling look I stormed out of the room. I was tempted to slam the door but thought better of it and chose instead to rip my hair out of my skull.

"Bitch!" I cursed, swinging my bag higher up my shoulders and making my way to the cafeteria, which was thankfully close by.

"Edward!" a feminine voice called out, making me turn around.

Before I could even see who had called me a red bag came flying at my face. I screamed and ducked wildly to avoid it, but sadly I was too late. It hit me full in the face, causing me to stumble backwards, clutching at my face.

"Oops! Sorry Ed!" the girl squeaked.

I peered between my fingers to glare at her. It was Winry (of course, who else would have greeted me so violently?), grinning nervously at me. She clutched her bag in both hands, holding it close to her chest. "I'm sorry." She said softly, her baby blue eyes staring down at the ground.

I sighed. "One of these days you're gonna accidentally kill someone."

She giggled and shrugged, all signs of sympathy gone. "You going to lunch?"

I rolled my eyes as I continued on my way to the cafeteria. "Where else?"

She caught up with me, bouncing on the balls of her feet perkily, her long blonde locks swishing back and forth. "Why are you late?"

"Can you be late to lunch?" I grumbled.

"For you, no." she smiled and elbowed me. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No. What about you?"

"I was talking with my friends at my locker." She replied easily.

Oh, but of course. "Thrilling." I said dryly.

Winry pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well someone is in a bad mood today!" she huffed.

"You would be too if you had to tutor a homicidal freak." I grumbled, scratching my head.

She peered at me curiously, quirking an eyebrow.

"He's that new kid, Envy."

She looked at my blankly for a moment before recognition flashed in her eyes. "Oh! Him!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's in my gym period. He's only showed up for class once though…" she trailed off then shrugged, unconcerned. "Eat together?"

"Whatever." I marched ahead of her into the cafeteria, grinning when she hit me on the back for being mean.

Winry, Al, and I had been friends since…I dunno…preschool. And I have to say, she hasn't changed a _bit _since our childhood.

I grinned as I took my place in line, waiting to be served my food.

0o0

Envy 

I rolled out of bed and landed with a loud thump on the floor. With a curse I slowly got up, using my bed as a support. God I hate it when you wake up and your sore all over. Worst feeling in the world…well…excluding a hangover.

I licked my dry lips and opened my eyes reluctantly, hissing when sunlight blinded me. Why the hell were my curtains open? I've made it a habit to _always _close the curtains before I fall asleep, save me some pain when I wake up in the morning.

Irritably I pulled the gray curtains forward, blocking most of the sunlight out. I rubbed my eyes with my fists sleepily, yawning and grumbling.

I kicked the sheets off of my body as I fumbled about my dresser, searching for my alarm clock. The bright red numbers glared at me as I stared at them blankly.

"1:26" I read aloud, my voice dull. Slowly I put the clock back down and slunk over to one of my many boxes of possessions I had yet to open. I rummaged through a couple of them, searching for my clothing.

After a few minutes of cursing and dumping my shit out on the floor I successfully found my box of clothes. I do admit I'm a _tad _picky when it comes to what I wear so I spent another several minutes going through a heap of dark clothing.

Finally I pulled out a small black sleeveless and a pair of baggy blue jeans. I wandered out of my room, stripping as I did so. It didn't really matter if I walked around half naked (or fully nude in fact) because Lust had work early in the morning and as for her bratty son, he got car-pooled to middle school with a few of his crack baby friends.

So I had the whole house to myself.

I chuckled at this and stepped into the bathroom, which was conveniently placed right next to my room. The cold white tiles of the floor made me shudder so I quickly jumped in the shower, dropping my change of clothes of the floor. I turned the water on, hissing as a torrent of cold water hit me.

That's the best way to wake up, people.

An hour or so later I stepped out of the bathroom, pants half on and shirt thrown over my arm as I towel dried my hair. I dropped the white towel on the floor and shook my head wildly, letting small droplets fly this way and that.

I threw my head back, flicking my hair out of my face as I padded back into my room in search of a headband. Kinda girly but it was the best way to keep my long hair from falling into my eyes.

I found one easily, spotting it throw carelessly in the middle of the floor. I slipped it on, pushing it through my green hair.

Leisurely, I made my way to the door, pulling my shirt on in the process. Once I was fully dressed and in the hallway I decided to get myself something to eat. What time was it again? Past twelve? Isn't it a weekday?

Oops. Well ain't that something else?

I chuckled, figuring my alarm probably broke or something. Found that piece of crap at a garage sale so whatever.

The kitchen was neat and orderly, just how Lust liked it. I toyed with the idea of messing it up, just to see what kind of reaction I would get. I shrugged the idea of, as entertaining as it sounded. Lust is actually one scary bitch when she gets angry. Must run in the family or something.

I started myself some coffee and poured myself a bowl of Wrath's Lucky Charms. He'll go ballistic when he notices that I took some but I can deal with that.

I'm the type of person who eats while standing up so that's exactly what I did. Chew then drink, chew then drink.

As I eat I went over my options of what I could do with the rest of the day.

A)I could laze around at home and do nothing

B)I could go to school

C)Go to the mall or some such place like that

There really wasn't much to do here except sleep and watch T.V and I was starting to get hyper from all the sugary shit I was eating. As for going to school…what's the point? It's almost over. And I do hate going out when I don't have to.

I scratched my chin thoughtfully as I dunked my dishes in the sink, leaving them to Lust. She just _loves _cleaning so I'm sure she won't mind if I give her more stuff to work with.

Maybe I could just slink around the town, scare some little kids.

Like Eddy.

Now this idea did seem a bit more interesting then my previous three others.

0o0

I leaned against the gates of the school as the bell went off, announcing that 8th period had ended and students were free to go.

Soon teens began exiting the school, walking past me with curious glances. I ignored them, looking for a certain blonde…

I saw him. Trudging through the crowd of students with a sour look on his face. He was clutching a slip of blue paper in his fist and I assumed that was the reason of his expression. Once he passed the gates and was standing out on the sidewalk, shifting his bag and reaching into his back pocket for his cell.

I sauntered over to him, yanking 'playfully' on his braid. Ed jumped, dropping his phone. I laughed aloud as he turned to glare at me. He was too cute to pull off an effective glare.

"Did I scare you?" I cooed, grinning as he bent down to pick up his cell. He didn't answer me, preferring instead to flip open the phone and punch in a number.

While it was ringing he decided to speak up. "I'm walking my brother home today. I don't have time to talk to you."

I feigned a hurt look, pursing my lips into a pout. "Ne, that hurts me right here." I said, placing a hand over my heart.

"Bite me." Ed snarled, cursing and switching off his cell phone. The call must not have gone through…

"I'll walk with you and your dear little brother." I chirped.

Ed ignored me, walking at a fast pace. I matched his stride and snatched the blue scrap paper out of his hand.

"Envy! Give that back!" he yelled, reaching out to grab it. I giggled and held it high up, well out of his reach. Must suck to be short. My eyes skimmed over the paper with mild amusement.

"You're doing tutoring?" I glanced down at him briefly before returning my gaze to the paper. It appeared to be a schedule of some kind.

Wait a second…why is my name here?

I stared in utter shock at the schedule before a laugh erupted from the back of my throat. I flicked the paper at Ed, still laughing. No wonder he looked like he was ready to kill himself! I have to say, the kid has some pretty shitty luck.

"That's rich!" I sneered.

"Shove it." He grumbled, shuffling ahead.

I trailed after him staring at his backside appreciatively. He may be short but he's pretty well built. I'd like to see him in some tighter pants though…

I grinned and sped up my pace so that I was walking directly behind him, literally right on his heels.

He spun around when he felt my breath against his neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, amber eyes wide.

"Walking."

He put his hands on my chest then pushed me backwards until his arms were completely straight before him. "You can't come any closer than this." He said firmly, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

"Oh yeah? Who says?" I smirked.

"Me." He growled. Oohh I think shorty was trying to sound threatening.

I took a wide step forward, grinning from ear to ear. Ed took a step back, scowling deeply. He glared at me for another few minutes before turning back around and heading onwards, muttering angrily under his breathe.

"So, you're gonna be tutoring me, huh? That'll be fun, ne?" I watched his back sort of tense up for a moment. I could just imagine his face. Probably grimacing. "Have any plans? You gonna help me with my homework?" My lip curled into a sneer.

"Shut up!" Ed bit out, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I hummed pleasantly, pleased at the frustrated tone of voice Edward had used. I guess I was really getting under his skin. Well, well…

We stopped, having reached our destination (or should I say Ed's since I was just tagging along to annoy him) of Central Middle School.

It still had a few more minutes until dismissal so Ed resigned to hanging out by entrance, doing his best to pretend I wasn't there.

"I can't wait to meet your little brother! I wonder if he's as cute as you…" I trailed off thoughtfully, grinning madly.

Ed's eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Fuck off! Don't you dare do anything to my brother! Don't touch him, don't talk to him, don't even look at him!" he threatened me, fists clenched so hard that his knuckles shone white.

I wound a strand of my green hair around my pinky, looking utterly bored. So he had a soft spot for his little brother, huh?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I yawned loudly.

He glared at me, not convinced. "Get out of here. I don't want you near him!"

"What if I'm here to pick up my cousin?" I shot back, narrowing my eyes. I hate it when people tell me to do. Hate it.

Ed blinked. "You have a cousin?"

I snorted. "Yeah, little shit." I usually liked to pretend that I was in now way related to Wrath but we did look a tad too similar for that to work.

The doors opened as kids pushed their way out, eager to get home. They ignored us for the most part, dashing off to their assigned bus or walking off with a group of friends.

Ed waved as an 8th grader approached us. The boy wasn't tall but nor was he very short like Ed. He had a messy mop of dirty blonde hair matching his dark golden eyes. He was grinning toothily at his older brother, chatting to him happily.

I watched the two brothers silently, comparing them. Funnily enough Ed's bro was a bit taller then Ed himself.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I repressed a groan as I heard that annoying voice. I glanced in that direction, spotting my _dear _cousin instantly. Wrath approached me warily, scowling. His long mane of black hair was in his face, covering his violet eyes. "I can walk home by myself." The kid growled at me.

I returned his scowl and grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard. "Are you telling me you don't appreciate me walking _all the way _over here to walk you home?"

Wrath winced and glowered at me. I could feel Ed's gaze on the back of my neck and I smirked. "Thought so." I hissed at Wrath, releasing his hand. "Let's go." I pulled out a stick of gum, pushing it into my mouth. Wrath noticed and I inwardly slapped myself for being as stupid to present anything mildly sugary in front of Wrath.

"Gimmie some!" he whined, reaching out with his grubby hands.

"No way kid." I slapped his hand away.

"Asshole!" Wrath narrowed his eyes, fuming silentl while rubbing his now red hand.

I chuckled softly, walking ahead of him.

0o0

Ed 

I think I'm actually starting to hate Envy. The walk home was not pleasant. It was kind of interesting to see Envy's cousin. They actually looked a lot alike; I imagine that's probably what Envy looked like when he was a kid.

Al didn't seem to like the other kid at all, or at least that's what I presume seeing as how quiet and uneasy Al was the whole way home.

Envy did introduce himself to Al. The bastard; pretending to be all nice and civil…(grumbles) pshh.

But Al being Al immediately bought it and got mad at me when I attempted to rip Envy's heart out. I'll have to try that another time when Al isn't present...

I growled in frustration and turned off the T.V, throwing the remote at the screen.

"Nii-san!" Al frowned, poking his head out of the kitchen. "Don't throw things, they might break!"

"It's fine." I grumbled.

Al continued frowning at me before withdrawing back into the kitchen to finish up preparing dinner. Yes, my younger brother did the cooking. Not me. My excuse: he's better at it.

I rolled off the couch and padded into the kitchen, watching Al serve the food onto two separate plates. He smiled widely as he handed me my plate, which I took eagerly. Together we sat at the small kitchen table, digging into the rice and potatoes.

Al kept glancing at the phone hopefully and I pretended not to notice. He always got hopeful that Dad would remember to call at dinnertime. Every time before he left on a trip he would tell us that he would call every night before dinner. It's nearly been two months and he's only remembered to call three times.

I ate slowly, my eyes closed as I swallowed. Al was staring at his plate of food glumly, eyeing the phone out of the corner of his eye.

"He's not gonna call tonight." I finally announced rather bluntly.

Al jumped then blinked at me from across the table. "You never know…" he trailed off with a shrug as I got up with my dirty dishes. "You're done already?"

I glanced at my younger brother and my expression softened. "Yeah but I'll sit with you while you finish."

Al smiled widely as I placed my dishes in the sink before returning to sit with him.

0o0

That night, while I lay in bed trying to go to sleep, I heard screaming coming from next door.

I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled my pillow over my head, trying to block out the noise. Annoyingly enough I could still hear the fighting clearly. I groaned and lay still, reluctantly listening to whatever was going on in the house next door.

I could hear a woman cursing loudly over the sound of a boy wailing at the top of his lungs. And over all that came the sounds of crashing, as if someone was throwing something against the walls.

It was so loud that I knew it had to be in the room right outside my window. Envy's room.

0o0o0o0

Joh: That was really long! To me at least!

Jessie: Yeah it was, ten pages! I'm proud of you!

Joh: pshaw this is nothing!

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

ash892  
Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

albino-yaoi  
There wasn't much EnvyxEd action in this chapter but there will be plenty more in the next…-evil cackle-

Morena Evensong  
Is Envy in character? I hope so! Doing his POV was really hard!

thoughtless dreamer  
I'm probably going to keep the plot we discussed…but I forgot a lot of it…I'll have to ask you about that later…heh…

cheerful-pinkstar  
We all want Ed molested. Haha! (Ed: -grumbles-)

Syao9  
Ed has a weird screen name! I like it.

awsomealchemist  
I haven't thought about where the tutoring will take place yet…maybe sometimes it will be in school other times at Ed or Envy's house. –Sniggers- either way…Ed will have some trouble getting Envy to focous.

Fishtank the Stephs  
You're very sharp. You're about the only person who noticed that Envy's phone call had some meaning to it. Good job!

HolyMistress  
I love the Host Club! I have all the books (so far)! It's so funny! It remins me a lot of Hana Kimi!

myself.kiki  
Well, Ed tried refusing the tutoring but his teacher is a bitch. –sigh-

SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll  
Envy is kind of scary! Just think about how scary he is to Ed! Poor Ed…

Kuroi Kitty  
Thank you! Did I update soon enough?

Madd envy freak  
Now I'm just trying to figure out _when _Roy should molest Ed…

hetfan7708  
They are a nice pair…a perfect pair..a handsome pair…-laughs-

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: You don't want me to own it…-sniggers-

Jessie: …uh….

Joh: Right…. since I'm feeling lazy I'm not gonna talk, so let's start the chapter already, okay?

Warnings: Language, yaoi, hints of abuse

0o0o0o0

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, stifling a yawn. I slunk my way into the bathroom to comb my hair and brush my teeth. Al was already fully awake and dressed, standing in front of the bathroom mirror washing his face.

He turned to glance at me, blinking several times. "Nii-san…you look horrible!"

"Oh, gee, really? Why, thank you for pointing that out Al." I grumbled dryly, grabbing my brush and yanking it through my hair. Al always told me that I need to be gentler when I comb my hair and start off at the bottom, working my way to the scalp. But honestly, I'm too disoriented in the mornings to care. Probably gonna pull all my hair out one of these days…maybe then freaks like Envy wouldn't molest me.

I shuddered as I braided my hair carefully, tying my usual hair band around it.

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Do you not see the raccoon circles under my eyes?" I snapped back.

Al pursed his lips together in a frown/pout. He was hurt by my outburst.

I sighed. Really, I need to learn to control my temper a little better, at least around Alphonse I do. I keep forgetting how sensitive he is. "Sorry, I only got like one minute of sleep last night. I didn't mean to snap." I reached up (yes, up...gotta problem with that?) and ruffled his hair, grinning.

He smiled back, smacking my hand away. "What happened, nii-san? You usually sleep like a log."

"You didn't hear them?"

"Hear who?"

"The people next door."

Al shook his head slowly, turning off the tap to the sink. He dried his face on the towel hanging on the rack.

"There was some kind of fight…I dunno…there was a lot of screaming and stuff." I broke off as I grabbed my toothbrush, applying it with toothpaste.

Al looked at me with a troubled expression. "That's no good."

I grunted an agreement.

"I hope it wasn't too bad." Al thought aloud, walking out of the bathroom.

0o0

The day went by slowly, considering that it was a Friday. And by the end of 8th period I still had seen no sign on Envy. That bastard. He _knew _we had our first tutoring session today after school, so where the hell was he?

I fumed silently all the way to my locker as people quickly retreated under my glare. I opened my locker and grabbed a few of my textbooks, stuffing them into my bag before slamming it closed.

I shoved my way through the crowd, heading out the doors. Fine, if Envy didn't care to be tutored, fine. Makes things easier for me, right? Keeping that thought in mind I made my way out of the school.

Right when I reached the gates my cell rang, playing 'Numb' loudly. I flipped it open, checking the caller ID screen. Unknown caller. Probably someone with the wrong number.

"Hello?"

"Eddy, what's up?" a sly voice answered.

I froze, nearly dropping my phone in the process. After a few moments I recovered my ability of speech and replied calmly and maturely.

"Envy! How the fuck did you get my cell phone number?" I screeched into the phone, causing a few startled kids to stare at me.

He chuckled and I could just imagine him shrugging casually with that ever-present smirk on his face. Asshole. "I have my ways." He said smoothly. I was tempted to question him further but decided against it.

"Okay…whatever. Where are you? Did you forget I have to tutor you? As much I don't want to I'm kind of stuck with it so you can't just skip out…"

"Over here shorty." He crowed.

I frowned and glanced about myself warily.

"Look to your right…there ya go."

And indeed there he was, leaning against a car with a grin spread across his lips. Our eyes locked as he cooed into his cell phone. He wiggled his fingers at me in a mock wave. "My place or yours?"

My eyes narrowed as I turned off my cell, stuffing it back into my pants. No way in hell was I _ever _stepping foot into his house again. Ever. "Mine." I said, walking up to him and trying my best to look perfectly at ease.

His eyes twinkled in amusement at the answer. He shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets. "Shall we?" he nodded towards the car, which I assumed was his. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a skeptical expression.

"You can drive?" I asked doubtfully. Now, I don't know Envy all that well (actually I don't know him at all) but I had a gut feeling that he _probably _wasn't the best driver in town. Just a guess.

He scowled at me. "Why wouldn't I?" without waiting for a reply he continued by opening the door to the passenger's seat. "Get in." When I remained with my feet firmly planted on the sidewalk he sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "What? You need a booster seat or something?"

I growled and slid into the car, glaring at him as he shut the door sniggering. I crossed my arms over my chest and buckled myself in tightly, hoping to death that he wouldn't kill me in some freak car crash.

You see, I've always had paranoia about car accidents. Yeah, I realize that sounds nerdy but really, you can't blame me. That's how my mom died. She was driving home from a friend's house late at night when it happened. I'm not all too sure about what exactly happened since no other car seemed to have run into her or anything. She swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. She wasn't drunk so we all assumed that a deer ran across the road and she swerved off the path to avoid it. Fucking deer.

So all in all, I dislike cars. Actually, I hate them.

Envy sat down in the driver's seat next to me, not bothering with the buckle as he started the car up. I did my best to ignore him, choosing instead to focus on the car itself. Surprisingly enough, it seemed like a fairly pricey car. It didn't exactly seem to fit his image but whatever.

The Mercedes on the outside was sleek and black not a speck of dirt or dust marring the smooth surface. The inside was probably just as clean, giving off that feeling of creepy OCD mother just as his house did.

I glanced around noticing the few things that seemed out of place that must have been the result of Envy. An empty cigarette box lay on the floor, slightly smashed. I ignored that and looked up at the shades, noticing the CD rack attached to it. I reached up and fingered a couple of the CDs, surprised at the amount of them. A CD fell out, landing softly in my lap.

The car started, jolting along the road smoothly. I jumped, knocking the CD to the floor and hitting the stereo. Soft, slow music began to play across the speakers, surprising me. I glanced at Envy. "What the hell is this?" I asked as a breathy woman began to croon gloomily along with the music.

Envy grunted and hit the stop button. "Titanic soundtrack." He seemed to notice my bemused look for he quickly added, "It's Lust's. She left it in there."

I nodded slowly, leaning back in the large leather seat. So far so good, Envy hadn't run over anybody yet…okay…he's a little fast….but…

Suddenly Envy took a wide turn, going so fast that a screeching noise was made. I grabbed hold of the edge of my seat, whipping my head to the side to glare at Envy. "What the hell is your problem? Slow down, you freak!" I screamed as the speed picked up.

He laughed me off, rolling down the windows so that wind pushed in, blowing his long hair back.

"Slow down!" I began to screech over the noise of the wind, feeling panic bubble up inside of me.

"Oh, shut up. We'll get there faster."

"I don't care when we get there, just slow down!"

He rolled his eyes, turning on the radio full blast to drown me out. Nirvana began to blare across the speakers, filling my ears with the chorus of 'Rape Me'.

I squeezed my eyes shut so as to prevent myself from seeing the blurs of cars rushing past us. I could literally feel the color drain from my face, leaving me feeling awfully sick and dizzy.

My eyes cracked open as I forced myself to try and concentrate on something other than Envy's pathetic driving abilities. Um…let's se…Envy's shorts are _really _short…and uh…is that a bruise?

I looked closer and confirmed my suspicions. The skin around Envy's upper leg was discolored, evident against Envy's pale skin.

I was half tempted to ask what happened, but decided against it, figuring it had something to do with the fight I overheard last night.

My gaze shifted up to his arms, wondering if I would see more bruises of the sort. He was wearing a brown and black T-shirt, the sleeves cut at his elbow. But due to the long fingerless gloves he was wearing I could detect no signs of bruising.

Envy shifted in his seat slightly as he turned the radio up higher. His shirtsleeve moved slightly. I blinked, unsure if it was a trick of the sunlight or if I really saw it. But I could have sworn I saw a hint of blue discolor hiding right under his sleeve.

I couldn't help but wonder just how many more bruises Envy was hiding under that thin shirt of his. Without thinking I blurted out, "Are you okay?"

Envy glanced at me, eyebrows raised. "What?" he was giving me a 'what-the-fuck' look.

I blinked then shook my head furiously. "Never mind." I grumbled, putting the image of his bruises out of my mind.

0o0

I stumbled out of the car, never having been so glad to see home. "You…you are insane!" I gasped out, rubbing my forehead.

Envy grinned, tossing his keys up and down in his hands. "It wasn't _that _bad. You act like I ran over every pedestrian we came across," he chuckled at the thought and shook his head. "Maybe I did…now that I think about it." He grinned, pocketing his keys and striding up to me, wrapping an arm about my shoulders.

I slapped his arm away, tripping up to my front door. Damn, usually I would kick his ass for laughing at me like he was now, but honestly my head was too screwed up for any of that. Besides, the tiny voice in the back of my head whispered, try and kick his ass you'd end up with his foot rammed up yours. I shuddered at the thought but acknowledged it as the truth anyway.

I opened the door after much fumbling with the keys and threw myself inside after kicking off my boots.

Envy stepped inside, inspecting the room with one quick glance. "Oh so cozy." He sneered, eyeing the green curtains and family portraits.

I grunted a reply, dashing off to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of nice, refreshing water. I could hear Envy following me into the kitchen but I ignored him, keen on getting a sip of liquid.

He let out a whistle, perching himself atop the counter, swinging his long legs back and forth. As he sat there I noticed for the first time the red tattoo printed across his thigh. It was an odd symbol, something I had never seen before. A six pointed star with a snake wrapped around it eating its own tail. Wings pointed off of the design, making it look almost innocent.

He noticed my gaze upon him and smirked. "Like what you see?"

I flushed and hastily made a face, showing off my disgust.

He chuckled, not at all bothered. "Think I should wear shorts more often? They are more comfortable then jeans."

"What do I care?" I replied, finishing my drink off and putting it in the dishwasher.

He shrugged, seeming to think about something for a moment as his violet eyes skimmed across the room. "So, Ed, you gonna start soon?"

"What?"

He leered at me, becoming all the taller thanks to his seat on the counter. I instinctively took a step back away from him, glaring all the same.

"Teach me." He smirked. "Teach me everything you know." He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips suggestively.

I blushed angrily. "Shut up!"

He blinked innocently at me, sliding off the counter, dangerously close to me. "What? Did I say something offensive? Al I want is someone to help me with my educational studies but…ohhh!" he faked a shocked look, placing a hand across his chest. "Why, Eddy! Mind out of the gutter." He chided me, brushing past me to help himself to the food in _my_, let me stress that, _MY _refrigerator.

"Fuck you." I grumbled unoriginally, watching him snag a Popsicle from the fridge.

He grinned and flicked his tongue out at me before unwrapping his treat. "Shall we then?"

"Yeah, whatever. The sooner this is over the better." I muttered, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Envy sat down beside me, slipping off his black bag and dumping its contents across the table.

Heavy textbooks, an overflowing binder, candy wrappers, wads of cash, a cell phone, crumpled up pieces of paper, spirals, a bag of chips, and an iPod nano fell loose, hitting the hard surface of the table with a thud.

"Shit, what the hell?" I glowered at him.

"What?" he challenged me, crossing his arms.

I stared at him for a few moments before dropping the subject and shoving half of the crap out of the way. I grabbed his textbooks, leafing through them with a bored look. "Okay, we'll start with history."

He groaned, laying his head on the table.

I sighed at his attitude but ignored it for the most part. I didn't really give a shit about his grade point average; I was simply stuck here because I had a bitch for a teacher. So if he chooses not to pay attention that's his problem. I'm just doing my job, regardless of whether he listens or not.

I opened up to the first chapter on the civil war and began my lecture when I felt a hand placed innocently on top my leg. I paused upon noticing it move, making its way higher and higher up my leg.

I glared at Envy who, amazingly enough, looked absorbed in the textbooks. His expression was serious and calm but the cool palm sliding up and down my leg told me otherwise.

"Hands off!" I snarled, slapping his wandering hand.

He looked up, blinking. "Don't be so loud _Edward_." He sneered, putting an emphasis on my name.

I snorted and scooted my chair a safe distance away from him. "Okay, concentrate, _Envy." _

He just grinned, licking the red Popsicle lazily. I watched him for a moment until it dawned on me what he was implying. My cheeks heated up as he swept his tongue suggestively up and down the treat, making loud slurping noises.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

I opened my mouth then closed it, looking somewhat like a fish. Finally I turned away, staring at the books scattered across the table. I really, really couldn't do this. There was no way in hell I could tutor Envy.

I glanced at my watch, only 15 minutes had passed. Great. Super.

"Hey, hey Envy…do you wanna stop now? We can just pretend we spent an hour working." I looked at him hopefully.

"But that's wrong Eddy! I thought you knew better." He chided me teasingly.

"Shove it. I know you don't give a shit about your grades so why don't we just not do this and say we did?"

Envy batted his eyelashes, smirking widely. "But I like spending time with you." He simpered, resting his chin on the table so that he was looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes, snapping the book shut. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you." I replied dryly.

"Oh, how cold." He trailed off, a thoughtful look crossing his features. Suddenly he smiled, sending chills down my spine. "Okay, why don't we do something else then?"

All of my senses were screaming at me to run from the scene right then and there, but I stayed stubbornly put. "How about you just skip right on home, hm?"

"But I like your house better." He grinned, standing up and stretching his arms with a yawn. "It's so homey."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to decide how to gracefully kick him out. I put on a big beaming smile and tilted my head to the side cutely.

"Get. Out." I told him sweetly as humanly possible.

The green-haired boy grinned wider. "Make me." He challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll report you for sexual harassment."

"Oh no, please don't! My reputation would be tarnished forever!" he answered, sniggering, all the while creeping closer to me.

I began to panic all over again, stepping back until I hit the wall. Great fuck, I was gonna get molested in my kitchen…my _own _house.

"Envy…" I snarled his name, clenching my fists together.

He cackled, leaning into me until our noses brushed. I automatically reached up to push at shoulders. "Stop it." I hissed.

Envy traced my lips lazily with his tongue, his eyes narrowed at me, giving me a look that clearly said something along the lines of: _Why should I?_

And who was to stop him? My body still felt the punch I received the day before and I'd be lying if I said that I could take another hit like that. Of course, I'm not really the type to sit still and let people fuck me over.

I shoved harder at his shoulders, putting all my strength and weight into it. I felt him move back, relief spreading through me. I could handle this…

Then he did something totally unexpected.

He went limp, letting me push him with all I had. Together we went crashing to the well-cleaned floor, landing in a painful tangle of limbs.

I groaned, my whole body throbbing form the impact. I blinked my eyes open, realizing that what I was laying on was _not _the floor. Purple eyes look back at me, glinting with amusement.

Oh…shit.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. But you know, I should be used to that by now. This could only, would only, happen to someone like me.

"Nii-san, I'm home!" a cheery voice called from the family room as the sound of a door closing was made. I could hear his muffled footsteps fast approaching the kitchen door, his voice growing louder as he came closer.

You're probably all wondering why the hell I didn't get up and therefore not have my younger brother find me in an…interesting position with some other dude. Well the answer is sad…but honest. I couldn't move. Once again I found myself under Envy's spell, frozen in my position, which just so happened to be sprawled on top of Envy himself.

The door swung open, revealing my brother's smiling face. "Why didn't you walk m-" he broke off, eyes widening.

Oh…double shit.

0o0o0o0

Joh: I was planning on making this really long…but that seemed a really good place to stop the chapter. Yeah…near the end i reliezed that Al was out of school by now and yeah...

Jessie: Oh well, it's kinda long.

Joh: Kinda, sorta.

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS

iverrain  
Haha you guessed right! Wrath will be kind of a bully to Al…I can't really spoilt it though.

hetfan7708  
Yeah, a lot of people have been on vacation.

Wren  
Yeah, I know what you mean. I love EnvyxE high school stories except I can only find two good ones :( I'm glad you think mine is good!

Very cool. Haha!

ash892  
I hope this was a quick update? Oh well, at least I didn't take two months like I usually do.

Ivaeddia  
Blarg? -laughs-

SM  
Haha! Sadly I can't answer all those questions, I'd give away the story if I did!

FISHTaNK the Yaoi Fan  
You're pretty sharp. You figured out a lot of stuff. I'll tell you one thing that I'm pretty sure won't give anything else away. Envy's call was very important. Wow, that really tells you nothing…okay I'm not that mean I'll tell you one more thing: Envy's call was indeed connected to the fight he had.

Mew.Kanzou  
Can't imagine Envy not being abusive. Sorry about the lack of Envy Ed action…I promise that once we dive into the story you'll have enough lemons to make lemonade.

Morena Evensong  
Haha! Quality time with lil' old Envy. Poor Ed, I do like to torture him.

fullblonde alchemist  
Hehee, thanks! You said 'uber' I say uber too!

Syao9  
Envy is a bit of a mystery…it shall all be revealed someday….yeah….

thoughtless dreamer  
You and your cats…-sighs- Hate strays, I throw rocks at them and chase them away. –smirks- yeah, I shouldn't have told you that…thanks for helping me with the car part. Heehee.

HolyMistress  
Poor Ed, I'm going to make him get no sleep too. What? You gave me the idea! Yeah, I love Wrath! I was going to try and stick to the manga version where Wrath doesn't really exist but I love him too much for that!

albino-yaoi  
Yeah, maybe one day I'll write Lust being a scary bitch. I actually love writing her, she's a fun character.

awsomealchemist  
I hope this chapter had a _bit _more EnvyxEd action. It didn't have any full on kissing but…there was suggestions and teasing…I wanna have them make out already!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Not mine, duh.

Jessie: You tired sweetie?

Joh: No…just feeling a bit lazy…

Jessie: As usual…

Joh: Yosh!

Warnings: Yaoi, language, stuff…that I don't feel like listing…

0o0o0o0o0

"Nii-san…?"

Al's dark golden eyes were widening as he glanced at me then at Envy, a frown slowly appearing.

"It's…it's not what you think Al! I swear he just-" I begin hastily, scrambling madly to shove Envy off of me. The green-haired boy was laughing insanely, clutching at his sides as he cackled.

"Shut up, hippie!" I snapped, hitting him over the head. If anything he just laughed harder. I flushed angrily before looking back up at my brother, hoping he wasn't _too _scarred for life.

His mouth was gaping now but otherwise he seemed to not have moved an inch.

"Al?" I squeaked.

Suddenly he flushed bright red, closing his mouth abruptly. "I'm…I'm sorry for interrupting you!" and with that he fled the room, blushing furiously.

I stumbled to my feet (kicking Envy in the process who was _still _laughing his ass off) and followed my brother hastily. I had to clear up the matter before it got out of hand.

"Al, wait!" I called out to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. He face was still flushed from embarrassment and he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"He's just someone I have to tutor…and he…. tripped…it's not like we were doing anything. You know that, right?"

Slowly Al's golden eyes met mine. "Y-yeah." He stuttered, biting his lip.

"I'm not into that…" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "I'm still…you know…into girls." I muttered, blushing slightly.

You know how things get quiet right after you said something really awkward? And you're both waiting for the other person to say something first to break the silence? Yeah? I _hate _those kinds of things!

I shuffled my feet restlessly as I stared down at the carpeted floor. Al was probably doing likewise but I didn't risk looking up to check.

The kitchen door slammed open, causing me to jerk my head in surprise. Envy strolled into the room, still chuckling under his breath, breaking the awkward silence effectively.

He had his bag slung over one shoulder and his black earphones plugged into his ears. He grinned wickedly at me, glancing at Al briefly, a smirk twisting his smile. I scowled as he stifled a laugh and shook his head. Jerk.

As he passed me he whispered into my ear a bit too loudly. "Next time make sure the door's closed." He winked before pecking a quick kiss on my cheek, skipping out the front door gleefully. I slapped a hand over the cheek he touched, looking utterly disgusted.

"You freak!" I yelled after him, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

I sighed and turned around. Al was staring at me with a bewildered expression. Oh…crap…I forgot he was there for a moment. Damn you, Envy.

"Al…"

He interrupted me before I could fully explain. He had his usual polite smile on his lips as he tilted his head to the side. "Nii-san, if you're gay I'm okay with that. You don't need to hide anything from me."

"I'm not…"

He held up a hand, signaling for me to stop. "Really, nii-san, it's okay. I just wish you told me earlier." He opened his eyes and beamed innocently. "Besides, I guess I always kind of knew that you were gay…"

"I'm not gay!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

Al just shook his head, still smiling. "Next time try not to do anything like that in the kitchen though…I work hard to keep it clean in there."

"Al! I'm _not _gay!"

"It's okay nii-san, you don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

"Arghh!"

0o0

I dumped my bag on my bed, spilling its contents across the mattress. I dismissed the mess carelessly and turned around to pad out of my room. Looking at me you wouldn't think it, but I actually really hate mess. It gives me a headache.

I'm just too lazy to clean up my room; I mean I'm not a maid. Pshh.

I made my way downstairs, hearing the T.V blaring full blast. A groan escaped my lips as I remembered that I was currently living with a hyperactive brat who my Aunty likes to call Wrath. Suiting name, no?

Slinking my way past the family room (if you can really call it that.) I walked into the kitchen, retrieving a soda from the fridge. I popped it open and made a mental plan on soundproofing my new room so that I wouldn't go deaf from Wrath's anime.

Once again I slide past him, noticing the way he sits with his face nearly touching the screen. If he goes blind I'll laugh, really…I will.

Once I made it to my room with the door shut and locked firmly behind me I allowed myself to slide to the floor, sitting with my legs crossed. I took a long sip, swishing the contents around in my mouth before swallowing.

That Ed kid really is amusing. I have to say; he's got the worst luck ever. Being stuck with me out of everyone…come on…you have to find that at least a _bit _funny…

Me? I find it _hilarious._

Poor kid. I chuckle and sit my soda can down on a clear spot of floor, moving over to the window. Ah, yes…. I can see him now. Through the window facing me I can see him lying down on his stomach, face buried in a pillow. Looks like shorty is having a bad day…. (sniggers).

I heard the front door slam open, signaling Lust's return home. The clack of her high heel boots sounded against the stairs before a knock against my door broke the silence of my room.

"Envy, we need to talk." She called out to me, knocking impatiently against my door, rattling the handle.

I roll my eyes and ignore her.

"Envy, I know you're in there, damn it."

Sigh. Lust and I do seem to share an impatient streak, don't you agree? "I can hear you just find Aunty dear, just talk through the door." I replied sassily, not tearing my eyes away from my cute little neighbor in the room next door.

"Like hell I will. Open the fucking door Envy."

"No." I snarled back, feeling my temper rise.

I heard her sigh in agitation as the knocking ceased abruptly. I could imagine her, leaning against the door with an exasperated expression on her flawless face. She'd have her eyes closed and her lips would be pursed into a scowl.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way then." I can't help but smirk at that. I _always _have my way. "I just wanted to tell you that today after work I stopped to see your father."

Oh.

I was quiet for a moment before I snapped. I whipped my head around to glare at the door, not caring that Lust could not see me.

"I don't want to hear about him!" I screamed, chucking the closest object to me at the door. It just so happened that that unlucky object happened to be a glass of water, resulting in a thousand shattered pieces scattered across the floor, bathed in old water.

I was breathing heavily, listening intently to Lust's retreating footsteps.

That's right…walk away…

0o0o0o0

Joh: again this chapter was mostly plot…please forgive me…

Jessie: It's okay honey.

Joh: I hope so…Envy is so quick to temper….sigh….but then again so is Ed…0.0


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…not even a mouse….house…

Jessie: What the…

Joh: -twitches-

Jessie: You…you feeling okay? -Scared-

Joh: I want…a video iPod…-looks at Jessie hopefully-

Jessie: -Gone-

Joh: -Sulks-

Warnings: Yaoi, language and…you guessed it…plot!!! Fear the plot!!! But don't worry there is some…Ed torture…

0o0o0o0o0

Ed

I tapped my pencil against my desk, slouching back in my chair as the teacher droned on and on and on and on…

You could hear the restless whispers of the students clearly but the young teacher didn't seem to notice. Or care. I sighed and exhaled deeply, blowing my long bangs out of my face. Only 20 more minutes to go and biology is over! With that thought in mind I closed my eyes, half listening to the lecture. What's the point in paying attention you already know? I could probably teach this subject better than her.

The idea of simply lying my head down and taking a quick catnap seemed appealing but before I could do so a rather painful jab in the back startled me.

I turned my head around to glare at my friend Russell. He was a few months younger than me but also a few feet higher than me as well (not that I'm short, he's just freaky tall.).

"What is it?" I hissed at him, feeling grumpy from lack of sleep.

"How'd it go?"

I scowled at him. "How'd what go?"

He rolled his eyes before choosing to glare at me. That's one thing we probably have in common, we both like to glare. "The tutoring session dumb fuck."

My scowl deepened as the images from the 'tutoring' session came to mind. "Fine. It was fine." I answered stiffly, turning back around in my seat. I ignored the next jab in my back and pretended that I was too deeply into the lecture to notice. I leaned forward as Russell continued to prod my back stubbornly, not at all fooled by my little act.

After a few more minutes of this I gave in and turned around to glare daggers at my friend. He was grinning, hand still outreached to poke me. "What really happened?" he whispered.

"Nothing! I worked with him on history." I lied easily, giving him a threatening look that dared him to question me.

He frowned. "Fine, tell me at lunch."

"I just told you!" I snapped before returning my attention back to the front of the class. I would most likely never, ever tell anyone what had happened during our so-called tutoring session…unless of course it was to testify that Envy was a psychotic rapist.

I let out an exhausted sigh. Thanks tot hat little incident yesterday Al now firmly believed that I was indeed gay and that I shouldn't try and hide it. We had spent all night discussing the issue, in which I had sincerely denied being gay. You would think that my brother would know me a little better…

Oh well…in some ways Al can be just as stubborn as me. I gave up half way through the debate, figuring it didn't matter if Al thought I was gay or not, as long as he didn't go around broadcasting how I was gay (which I'm not).

I had forced Al into swearing he wouldn't tell a living soul what he saw in our kitchen that day and he had reluctantly agreed. Of course, I had to deal with an hour-long lecture on how I shouldn't be ashamed and blah, blah, blah.

The bell rung suddenly, waking me from my musings. I grabbed my books and shoved that into my bag, hoisting it over my shoulders as I filed out of the classroom, avoiding Russell's curious gaze.

0o0

The day had dragged by slowly so far and I still had one more period to go after lunch ended. And god was that period hell. Honors English. I had no problem with the subject itself; actually I was pretty good at it. It was the teacher. I _hate _having him at the end of the day. You know what I'm saying?

Like…let's say that you were having a really, really good day at school. You got back several tests that you aced, you got the girl of your dreams to smile at you, and you had no homework so far. And you only had one more period of school to go! But then your English teacher decides that he hates you and lives to make your life hell. He assigns you, and only you, several difficult homework assignments, fails you on all your tests, and keeps you after school in detention so that you can't walk home with that certain girl. You would get frustrated and, perhaps, a bit resentful. Just a bit.

Can you understand where I'm coming from?

Good.

Knowing my fate I finished up my lunch, chucking the tray in the trashcan to retreat back to my hallway corner. (1)

Really, I was sooo lucky to have been able to escape Russell before he could question me further. Frankly, I wasn't thrilled at the thought of eating my school made lunch while being pressed on the matter of if I actually worked with Envy on schoolwork or something else much more personal.

I shudder at the thought.

Glancing at my watch I noted that I still had a good ten minutes until lunch ended, leaving me with some free time. I stood up and pulled my iPod out of my bag, plugging the small white earphones in. I switched it on and shoved it in my sweatshirt pocket, trailing down the hall all the while.

I found myself humming along with the song (But it's Better if you Do) not really knowing where I was going. I closed my eyes, dragging my feet as I wandered through the numerous halls.

It wasn't until strong hands caught me by the shoulders did I snap my eyes open, out of my revere. I looked up, annoyed, only to feel my already bad mood grow ten times colder. "What do _you _want?" I snarled, frowning.

The green-haired boy blinked then smirked, adding pressure to my shoulders. "Nothing. You almost bumped into me." He eyed me thoughtfully before yanking one of my earphones out and placing it in his. He immediately made a face and chucked the speaker back at me. "Panic at the disco sucks."

I glowered. "Your face sucks so shove it." I slapped his hands away from me and made to walk around him, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him.

His violet eyes were gleaming as he grinned at me. "Class doesn't start until 8 minutes…let's talk."

I glared and tugged at my arm. "What makes you think I wanna talk to you?" I put as much venom and disgust into my tone as possible, hoping he'd pick up on the hint and let me go on my merry way.

Envy pouted, bending down slightly so that we were eye-level. "That hurts me, Eddy."

"Good." I bit out, still trying to tug my arm out of his grasp. "Let me go!" I growled.

He chuckled and tightened his grip to the point where I knew he would leave bruises. I couldn't help the flinch that accompanied this action, only making him grin wider. "Come talk to me."

I sighed and reluctantly agreed, figuring he wouldn't try anything at school. With some caution I leaned against the wall beside him, eyeing him suspiciously. Luckily this was one of the emptier, less used hallways and the chances of someone seeing me talking with Envy were slim.

I glanced at Envy unsurely. He was staring up at the ceiling, rubbing his left arm slowly. His long green hair was pulled back into a ponytail today, a few shorter strands hanging in his face.

"Why aren't you skipping?" I asked him.

He spared me an amused look. "I have no where better to go today." He let his hand drop back to his side, revealing a rather large bruise on his left arm. He must have caught me staring at it for he quickly waved me off. "I got in a fight with my cousin."

I raised an eyebrow, remembering the scrawny, dark haired boy I had met previously. "He beat you up?" I couldn't help but smirk at the mental image those words produced.

Envy snorted. "I punched him for taking my chips so he pushed me down the stairs to get back at me."

"Didn't know you were so protective of your food."

He shrugged, leering at me. "I can be a bit possessive over stuff that's _mine._" He caressed the last word, the corners of his lips hitching upwards.

I frowned but chose to ignore the suggestion. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Our next…tutoring." He said silkily.

I stared at him. "I'm thinking of calling the whole thing off. Screw SSL hours…" I grumbled, pushing off from the wall to leave. Envy followed behind me, pouting and speaking with that mockingly seductive voice.

"Oh…but Eddy…that's so unfair to me! You're one of the top students in the school and I need someone like you to help me…for the sake of my GPA!" he simpered, hiding a snigger.

"Shut up! I know you don't give a shit about your grades so leave me alone!" I snapped, turning my music up louder. Much louder.

Apparently Envy hates being tuned out.

He poked me. "Are you listening to me?"

I turned my face away from him. If I don't look at him and I can't hear him then I can almost pretend he's not there. I sped up my pace a bit, only to have it matched with Envy's.

"Eddy." He cooed, tugging on my braid playfully.

I took in a few deep breaths to control my anger before continuing on. When would that friggen bell ring? Wow…for the first time this year I actually want 8th period to start. This is his entire fault. Envy messes up everything.

"Eddy, you can tune out my voice but you can't pretend you can't feel me.." he said in a sing-song voice. His pokes evolved into lazy traces down my arms and back, creating shivers and goose bumps.

I twisted away from him, shooting him an annoyed and revolted look. "What is your problem?" I hissed, whipping off my iPod and shoving it back into my bag. Fuck the idea of ignoring him. I actually think it encourages him.

He grabbed my wrists, yanking hard so that I stumbled forward. I yelped as I landed in his arms, pressed flush against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat through the thin black fabric of his shirt. It was a steady, clam sound. Rhythmic like a clock.

I looked up at him, suddenly feeling my last few sleepless nights hit me. He was tracing the line of my jaw with an amused smile dancing across his lips. How I wanted to punch him, knock that stupid grin off his face. I sighed softly as I pushed at his chest, trying to break free of his embrace.

He held me securely, leaning down so that his lips just brushed against mine. "I think…" he pulled me even closer to him, if possible. "…you want me…don't you?" his eyes gleamed before he captured my lips roughly, twining his fingers in my hair to pull my head back.

My eyes fluttered as I wiggled and pounded at him, kicking my feet to escape. I felt like I was suffocating…but almost…in a good way…if that makes any sense.

His tongue was in my mouth, pushing against my tongue. As his fingers tightened painfully in my hair I bit down. Hard.

He quickly withdrew, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth as he did so. I was shoved away from him so violently that I fell to the ground. I looked up, panting and wiping at my lips. I can't believe…I let him kiss me…in school…where anyone could have seen me too…

That's when I noticed how absolutely livid Envy was. Raw anger was etched into his somewhat feminine features as a deep scowl twisted his lips. He spat, looking down at me with cold fury. He reached out to me and I cringed, squeezing my eyes shut as I waited for the anticipated slap.

The bell rang, loud and shrill.

I let out a relieved sigh as Envy let his hand drop back to his side, furling and unfurling into fists. As I stood up he gave me a cool stare that clearly stated that he would get back to me on this one.

Hastily I fled the scene, knowing that for the first time this year I'd be early to Mustang's class.

0o0o0

1. At my school people can eat anywhere on the 1st floor and most people grab the hallway corners to eat. Like, I always eat in a corner/bend thingy near a mirror. So that's what I meant when I said that.

Joh: That turned out okay I suppose…. Ed seems horribly OOC. I think I know where I'm going with this story now, I've got most of the plot worked out, it's just the details in between I'm having some trouble with.

Jessie: I'm sure you'll do a good job.

Joh: Yeah, I'll work it out somehow…somehow…-shifty eyes-

Jessie: Uh huh...aren't you supposed to be working on homework?

Joh: Screw the research paper...I suck at starting rough drafts. -burns research manual-

Jessie: -Frowns- That's not very mature...

Joh: Yeah well...


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Joh: Okay…I guess there will be mostly plot in this chapter but you will get to see Envy be mean to Ed…

Jessie: As usual.

Joh: Yep. I figure this is mostly a plot story…heh. The reason why I decided to write a lot is cus' I'm angsting. –Broods-

Jessie: ….?

Joh: -sniffles- I had the worse day ever!!!

I had to get TWO shots instead of one

The doctor told me I'm NEARLY 5 feet…and I won't grow any more.

The teacher made me answer a question at the _very _top of the chalkboard and I couldn't reach and everyone asked if I needed help. I refused.

I'm failing math.

Jessie: -at a loss of words-

Warnings: Yaoi, language, plot

Note: This is gonna be a LONG chapter, so get comfy. Half of it is in Envy's POV so you get some background on him. Well…not really….just kidding…you get a tiny bit of info but not much. Sorry.

0o0o0o0

Ed's POV 

I doodled in the margin of my notes, only half listening to Mustang (excuse me, I meant to say _Mr. Mustang_) drawl on about the book that we were analyzing this week. A sigh escaped my lips. I could still clearly taste Envy upon my tongue and was disgusted yet (I'm afraid to admit it) curious. I couldn't very well remember what he had tasted like the first time he kissed me since I was in a state of shock…but today…

I closed my eyes, disgusted with myself. Why the hell was I contemplating what _Envy _tasted like? He's a guy for fuck's sake. Not only that but he's also _insane. _It's best to not make eye contact with those kind of people, let alone lip contact.

My shoulders slumped as I remembered the fury etched into his face when I had bitten him. Well…he had it coming…the bastard. Still, I should have realized by now how unstable Envy's moods really were. True, I literally only just met him but it was obvious to anyone how bipolar he was.

I could only imagine what he might do to get back at me for that little incident. Sigh. I really shouldn't have to be worrying about these kinds of things. I _should _be anxious about a few tests, maybe a sport team I want to get on…NOT about some freak hippie guy who molests me.

Al always did say I was a magnet for trouble.

I laid my head down on my desk, pressing my cheek against the cool surface. Why me?

A sharp bang made me jolt upright. Mustang stood over me, smirking. "Sleeping in class Elric? You know I don't appreciate it when you waste my time like this." He paused, waiting for my response.

"Well maybe your time wouldn't be wasted if you went on teaching class like your supposed to instead of stopping to scold me," I glared at him and gestured about the room. "Look around you, more than half the class is asleep and you stop teaching just because I put my head down for a brief moment?" I bristled. Okay, so mouthing off like this wasn't exactly the smartest move, but hell was I stressed and he just happened to pick the wrong day for this.

His black eyes narrowed once I finished my little rant. "Detention for the rest of the week, Elric." He sneered, drumming his gloved fingers against my desk. Who the hell where's gloves inside?

"You're off for today since I have a meeting to go to…but I expect to see you tomorrow and Friday." He looked at me sharply, expecting a retort of some sort. When none came he smiled and made his way back to the front of the classroom.

I glared at him, imagining creative ways to kill him. The most satisfying was one in which I drenched him in gasoline and set him on fire. You see, Mustang is sort of kind of a pyromaniac. Yep, I know I have interesting teachers.

A finger prodded me hard in the back and a crumpled up paper landed neatly on my desk. I eyed it warily for a moment before smoothing it out to read it.

'Nice one. Let's hope he doesn't rape you. –Mark' I sighed when I finished reading the scrawled note, casting an annoyed glance over my shoulder. Mark grinned from behind me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. His long brown bangs fell into his face with a casual kind of elegance while his narrow eyes made him look way older (and far more mature) than he actually was. When you got to know him you realized that he was like every other 15 year old boy. Sloppy, crude, and a pervert. Sometimes I wondered why I was friends with him….

I crumpled up the paper and flicked it away from me, glancing at the clock at the same time. Class would end in 5 minutes, thank the gods. I frowned. How could I avoid Envy when he lived right next door to me?

I stuffed my books and pencils in my bag just as the bell rang, pondering up ways on evading the green-haired demon.

I shouldered my bag and got up, zipping over to the door. I distantly heard Mustang remind me about my two detentions but I pretended I didn't hear him. The halls were packed with people and it was nearly impossible to find one specific person in the middle of the crowd but I scanned the heads for a splotch of green anyway.

As I walked to the main entrance a plan formed in my mind. I couldn't walk home like I usually did since Envy would no doubt catch me on the way…I couldn't hide in the school since that was just plain pathetic not to mention stupid. I could, however, make my way to Central's public library. It was the perfect excuse to avoid Envy.

I highly doubted that the drug addled boy would go anywhere near a library, and I had a research paper in English due in a few weeks…it couldn't hurt to start a bit early.

I was outside now, walking with quick deliberate steps across the sidewalk. So far so good, no sign of Envy.

I glanced about myself as I crossed a street. A few cars zipped past me. I cast another wary look about then mentally cursed myself. I can't believe that…I was becoming this paranoid over something so incredibly stupid.

With that thought in my mind I relaxed the tension in my shoulders and shoved my hands in my pocket, slowing my pace. As I turned another corner a familiar black Mercedes drove up beside me. I ignored it but increased my pace now, looking determinedly ahead of me.

The tinted window rolled down to reveal a pale, handsome face. "Hey…shooorty." He cackled. I twitched and clenched my fists into tight balls by my side. His voice…so grating. I was tempted to reach over and strangle him, but somehow I resisted.

"Come over here." He smirked, dangling a bare arm out the window.

I took a step to my left, farther from him and closer to the fence facing my left side. Only a few more blacks before I reached the library…I could hold out until then. I took in a deep breath as I repeated this thought in my mind. I would NOT let Envy get the better of me this time.

"I said get over here." His tone had lost the playfulness it had previously held. I could easily imagine the scowl that had no doubt formed across his lips. Maybe if he got annoyed enough he would leave me alone.

"Either get over here right now or I stop the car and come get you."

I paused at that. I no longer understimated Envy's strength and was reluctant to have it demonstrated to me once again. My stomach still ached from the blow it had taken. Unconsciously I touched the bruise and winced. I glanced at him warily and he grinned, knowing that he had now caught my attention.

"Well, come on." He encouraged me; grin widening to reveal a set of very white, very sharp teeth.

I took a tentative step towards his car. He looked relaxed but I kept up my defenses all the same.

Envy rolled his violet eyes, rummaging in his pocket for a joint. It dangled at his lips as he lit it, eyeing me over the small flame from the lighter. It shut with a snap and he exhaled a breath of smoke. "Hurry up before the car runs out of gas." He was growing impatient.

I took another step towards him, close enough for it to look like we were having a conversation but far back enough so that he couldn't reach out to grab me.

"Scared?" he sniggered.

I glared at him, feeling my temper spike to new heights. "No." I answered hotly, taking another daring step towards him. I was close enough to smell the lazy scent of smoke coming from him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

He ran his eyes across my face, not lustfully (at least I don't think so) but thoughtfully. Suddenly his previously lax hand shot out to grab me by the collar of my shirt, tugging me forward so that I was a mere inch from his face. He blew a cloud of smoke into my face, smiling in satisfaction when I coughed.

"I didn't have time to finish what _you _started." He purred silkily, yanking me hard again so that I was forced to use my hands to balance myself awkwardly against his car.

"Let go." I snarled, wrestling to pull my head back. But his grip was firm, and I realized (with horror) that he was rolling the window up. The blunt edge of the window stopped once it just touched my neck. I shivered, suddenly ridged. Was he planning on suffocating me or something like that?

The window rolled ever higher up, forcing me to raise my head with it until my neck was sandwiched between the window and the ridge. I gasped and pounded my fists against the glass. "Roll it down!" I hissed, glaring at him through narrow eyes.

He just stared at me, a smirk twisting the corners of his mouth. "Don't you feel bad about biting me? It still hurts you know." He asked pleasantly.

I drew in quick breaths. This guy was insane. Not only was he insane, but also sadistic. And lucky me just happened to be his target. Yay.

"You….f-fucking…freak…" I grunted, clawing at the edges of the window as if that would make it loosen.

"Not the right response." He said in a bored tone, arching a dark eyebrow.

"I…I'm….s…" I broke off, my pride having interrupted me. There was no way I would apologize for defending myself against his violations. "Fuck you." I spat.

He sighed and pressed his foot down lightly on the gas pedal, causing the car to jerk forward in inch. I stumbled forward, moving with the car so that I wouldn't be dragged with it. He looked up at me with an apologetic smile, as if he was saying 'whoops'.

"Try again babe." He chortled. The bastard was having fun.

"I'm…. I'm…sorry." I grumbled, lowering my eyes.

For a moment I thought he wouldn't release me but then the window rolled down, freeing me. I stumbled away from the sleek car, rubbing my stinging, red neck. I looked up when I heard him laughing.

I straightened, trying to regain my composure. "Did you follow me just for that?" I growled.

He shook his head, still grinning. "I was actually on my way somewhere but then I saw you and remembered that I owed you for the tongue thing." He winked and rolled the window that had nearly killed me up and drove away smoothly.

Damn him.

0o0

Envy's POV 

I stepped out of Lust's car and slammed the door shut behind me. The house before me was dark, small. All in all a crappy half broken down shack. I snorted and moved up the weed-choked walk, stopping at the cracked steps. I eyed the door, deliberating.

To be honest, I didn't want to be here. Lust had insisted that I drop by for her sake if not for my own. She didn't understand though. I cracked my knuckles as I stared down the old, worn door. It was a dark red, but the paint seemed faint and chipped at places. I'm not sure why Lust thought it was such a good idea for me to visit _him_. In fact, the proposal seemed down right ridiculous to me. What good would it do? The bastard didn't _deserve _to be in my presence! And no, I'm not conceited, just aware of my perfection.

But then again, Lust was all about 'facing your demons'. I guess that for the most part I respected Lust (to a certain degree) because she never tried to act like a parent. She never tried to be the mother figure that I never had. That deserved some respect.

But still…

I reached out and knocked loudly on the door several times, wondering if that would break the door down. Surprisingly the door held, although a few chips of paint fell loose. As I waited for someone to answer the door my mind wandered.

Edward had certainly raised my spirits. I couldn't help but tease the kid; his reactions were so…amusing. Not to mention that he _was _pretty. Very pretty.

I snapped back to reality when the door opened. Then suddenly my content mood vanished along with the relaxed buzz that had settled about me the moment I inhaled that joint. There goes another day.

0o0

I pushed my bedroom door shut and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. I had just returned him and thank god Lust wasn't back from work yet. Wrath had been sitting in the living room reading manga but we had ignored each other. Good thing to. I probably would have strangled the little freak if he decided to bother me today. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit.

I cursed as I stood in front of my full-length mirror, eyeing the bruises running down my arms and shoulders. The one on my wrist might prove to be a bit hard to hide but…perhaps I could pull it off if I wore gloves.

I stared myself straight in the eye, trying to make sense of the image in the mirror. I hastily pulled my hair out of its ponytail and shook my head about so that the wild tangles of green fell into my face.

Rage and hatred coursed through me, setting my veins on fire. My fists trembled as I restrained myself from lashing out and shattering the mirror before me. Everything around me is so fucking fragile. I hate it.

I breathed out heavily, turning my attention away from the mirror. I walked over to my bedside table, opening the drawer to rummage for my stash. I cursed when I found the drawer to be empty. I kicked the small nightstand to the side, listening with satisfaction at the crash it made. I stared at the white wall in front of me. White. God, I hate that color.

I stomped to the other side of my room where my dresser stood. I yanked open all the drawers, tossing clothes out in my desperate search for what I needed. Then I found it, hidden under a pile of rolled up shirts. I pulled the small bag free. I dumped the contents out across my floor and smiled. Another small bag fell with a thump to the ground and I reached for it.

Only moments later was I sprawled across the bed, my eyes shut tightly as my mind spun pleasantly. I was sinking, yet floating. What a funny contraadicting feeling. I giggled and opened my eyes. It was silly…silly, silly, silly.

I sat up, slipping off my bed to crawl to the window. I wondered if Eddy was home yet. Eddy. Edward. Ed. Edwardooo. I let out another pleased giggle. He had a lot of nicknames. I wish I had a lot of nicknames. I only have one. But I guess mine is cooler. No it is! I'm cooler! Cus' I'm Envy. And he's Ed.…he's below me...

A lazy grin made its way across my face as I pushed myself to my feet and leaned against the window for support. I wondered if he was home yet. That would be cool if he was…. right? Yeah.

I pushed open my window, struck by how close our rooms were. How simple it would be to just…

0o0

Ed's POV 

I dumped my bag on the floor, debating on whether I should call Al or not. He wasn't home…but that didn't mean he wasn't safe. He was probably hanging out with his friends or something. I really need to stop worrying about him so much.

Putting down the phone I sighed. Oh well….my research hadn't gone at all well, not with the stinging in my neck constantly reminding me of the freak next door.

I thumped upstairs, prepared to sleep in the rest of the day. Screw homework.

The door to my room opened and I paused. More like, I froze.

You know how…when you see something out of place you sometimes have to stop and think about it. Like where it _should _be, and why it doesn't _fit _in with its surroundings? Yeah? Well that's what I was doing. I took a good long look, just to make sure I was seeing correctly.

There must have been something wrong with my head because for some reason I was hallucinating that Envy was in my room lying on my bed! Strange, huh?

But….shit…this hallucination looked pretty real. What's that say about me? My eyes trailed across the shirtless mirage on my bed, slightly disturbed by the fact that my enemy didn't look half bad without a shirt on.

He sat up, staring at me with a strange look on his face. I walked carefully towards him, wondering when my imagination would stop screwing around and he would disappear.

He glared at me with unfocused eyes before suddenly breaking off into a grin. "Edward." He drawled out my full name, nodding his head up and down.

I stared at him unsurely, wondering if I should reply to my hallucination or not. Are hallucinations supposed to speak to you?

Envy stood and moved towards me, grabbing the tops of my arms. "You're bed is comfy." He informed me, chuckling.

His hands were cold against my skin and now that he was closer I could tell he was real, very real. I pressed a hand against his chest, testing his solidness. Yep…he was real. And in my room. Shirtless. I snapped out of my daze and pushed him away from me. "How the hell did you break into my house?" I demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't break in. I came in through the window."

"That's breaking in. I could have you arrested for that, you know." I crossed my arms over my chest as I scowled at him.

He rolled his eyes like I was being overdramatic. He flopped down on my bed again, crossing his legs. "Stop talking so loud." He stretched his arms over his head, arching his back as if he was perfectly at ease in my room. Over confident asshole.

As I stared at him I suddenly became aware of the bruises spotting his arms and collarbone. "What happened to you?" I asked.

He peered up at me and smirked. "Worried about me, shorty?"

"No, just curious." I looked at him impatiently. "Well? Get out of my house already."

"It's not your house it's your dad's house."

"Yeah? Well my dad isn't home and he won't be for a while so it's mine." I bristled when he dared bring up my dad.

Envy raised his eyebrows. "Your dad's home? How about your brother? He's pretty cute you know."

I sent him a venomous look. "Haven't we been through this before? Stay the fuck away from my brother." I snarled. My fist was itching to be planted in the side of his face but I refrained from striking out. People have told me that I'm impulsive but I think that I actually have a great deal of self-control.

"Is he home?" Envy repeated himself, eyes burning suddenly.

"Not yet." Why was he so interested? If he went anywhere near Al….

Envy nodded, pleased about something.

"Why? Do you know where he is?" I asked carefully, trying not to sound too worried. It was rare that Al got home late, and whenever he did he called me so I wouldn't flip. Envy already knew how much my brother meant to me….but still…

"Brotherly love. How sweet." Envy sneered. "So what does your brother think of you now that he's seen you sprawled across the floor with another guy on top of you? Does he still look up to you?"

"I told him what happened and that it was all an accident." I replied coldly. I repressed a sigh. Of course Al hadn't believed me but I didn't want Envy to know that. No doubt he would tease me about it. Wait…why am I having a conversation with the rapist hippie freak in my room?

He stood and walked over to the window. "Are you sure it was an accident?" he turned slightly to stare at me through a glazed over eye. "You seem to enjoy my advances."

"You think too highly of yourself." Was my stiff reply. I just wanted him out of my room.

He laughed gleefully at that, grabbing the window ledge for support as he crowed with laughter. "Think too highly of myself? Why shouldn't I?"

I raised an eyebrow like the answer was obvious. "First, you're insane. Second, you're a druggie and you're most likely gonna die at a young age. Third…." I broke off trying to think of another fault of his. I don't think I could honestly call him ugly, cus'…truth be told he wasn't. "Third…you have no future ahead of you." I finished somewhat lamely.

He stared at me blankly for a moment and I briefly wondered if I had actually succeeded in offending him. But then he grinned widely. "You're a funny kid." He said before lurching towards me, grabbing me heavily by the shoulders. I yelped as he pushed me down so that we toppled together onto my bed. He pressed his face into my shoulder, breathing in deep breathes. He seemed to be murmuring something but I could only catch bits of what he was saying and none of it made sense.

"Lucky…..asshole…" his voice grew so soft that I gave up on trying to make out what he was saying and instead focused on trying to get him off me.

"Envy…get off of me!" I grunted, pushing at his shoulders. He dug his fingers into my shoulder, not even trying to keep all his weight off of me. I struggled to try and even move but he was too heavy. A lot heavier than he looked.

I winced as he murmured something against my throat, his hot breath playing across my skin. "You fat ass…get off…you're crushing me." I hissed at him, wiggling. "What, are you high or something? Get off!" I thrashed about but he remained over me like stone.

I turned my head slightly to glare at him but he had his eyes shut. His muttering had ceased too and for some reason he seemed heavier…oh….wait…he couldn't be…

"Are you asleep?" I asked, incredulous. What was wrong with this guy? First, he breaks into my house. Then he proceeds to mock me. As if that's not bad enough he then falls asleep on me! I can't believe this. "Wake up." I urged him, trying to shake him awake.

He grunted and his nails dug in harder making me bite my lip. Even in his sleep he was causing me trouble. I gave up on trying to wake him and contented myself with staring at him, trying to figure him out. People had always told me that when you see someone sleeping they look small, more innocent. But I couldn't say the same about Envy. Even in his sleep the green-haired boy managed to hold a threatening air about himself.

And that was saying something considering that half of Envy's charisma came from the intensity in his eyes. With the lilac orbs shut his face did seem a bit more relaxed but the dark green hair and slight frown unbalanced what could have been a serene expression. I wondered if he had ever looked peaceful.

I meant the kind of peaceful that I sometimes felt when I spent moments with my brother and no troubling thoughts plagued me. True, Envy did look at ease nearly all the time…but his eyes were always so calculating…so busy.

I kind of…wanted to know…why he was like that. I guess I'm just naturally curious like that. Whenever there's something I don't understand I won't stop at anything to figure it out. And I definitely didn't understand Envy. His moods were unpredictable and the smallest thing could set him off, which of course could be due to bipolar disease.

The bruises that I'd seen on him caused me to wonder as well. Maybe he often got in a fight, that was a possibility. I couldn't exactly see his aunt as the abusive type and it fit his personality to be one who got in fights often.

But for some reason I felt like that wasn't the case here.

Someday…I would figure him out…I would understand everything there was to know about Envy. Not because I liked him or anything…just because he was a mystery that needed to be solved. Sure, I didn't really want anything to do with him but I can't handle having so many unanswered questions hovering around me.

I sighed, hoping that he would wake up soon.

0o0

A sudden chill woke me, forcing to bolt upright. I was confused and disoriented, not sure exactly where I was and what had happened. As I cast a panicked look around I realized that I was in my room lying across my bed. It was dark, nearly pitch black. The window facing Envy's room was thrown wide open, inviting in the cold night air.

I slipped to my feet, shivering as I crossed the room to shut the window. Had I really fallen asleep? How long had I been sleeping? And where the hell was Envy? As I locked my window tightly and pulled the blinds (not after checking to see if Envy was in his room, which he wasn't.) I guessed that he had woken up and excused himself from my room.

Good.

I ran a hand through my hair. I paused. Wasn't my hair…in a braid? Well…I thought it had been…yes…I distinctly remembered braiding it this morning when I woke up. I frowned as I felt my loose blonde hair. Strange.

I shrugged, not really concerned about my hair. I stumbled over to the door, flicking on the lights. The sudden brightness made me wince and squeeze my eyes shut as I tried to adjust.

I trudged out into the hallway, still feeling a bit out of it. I peeked into Al's room to make sure that he had come home. As I cracked open the door a sliver of light fell across my brother's bed, illuminating him curled up under his covers. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I soundlessly shut the door, turning to head into the bathroom.

Moving over to stand over the sink I turned the water on, letting it run a minute before I splashed some of the water onto my face. I checked my watch and frowned at how late it was. School would be starting in three hours. With a groan I looked up at myself in the mirror, scowling at the sight I made.

My long blonde hair was rumpled and my eyes circled. I leaned closer to the mirror as I noticed something a bit off about my appearance. I focused my attention on my neck, inspecting the pale skin there.

A strange red mark decorated the side of neck. With growing panic I pulled the collar of my shirt down and bit back a scream. Several more 'love bites' trailed down my neck to my collarbone.

I stood there, trembling in anger for a moment. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: That…wasn't as long as I had been planning it to be…but still…12 pages is a decent amount, right?

Jessie: Yep. You did a good job!

Joh: Yay! And I'm not feeling pathetic anymore now that I've made Ed suffer.

Jessie: ….

Joh: -refreshing smile-


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, I'm not creative enough.

Joh: I've been real busy with my exams and everything…so yeah…

Jessie: Yeah, me too.

Joh: Don't know why I even bothered studying, I failed them all anyway…

Jessie: Aw, I'm sure you did just fine.

Joh: -Grumbles-

Warnings: Yaoi, language, plot (sorry not much Envy on Ed ation in this one)

0o0o0o0o0

"Is that a new shirt, Ed?"

I looked up at my brother from over my bowl of Frosted Flakes, scowling. "Yeah, I guess. I found it in the attic." I grumbled, pulling at the high collar.

Al smiled before taking a long sip of orange juice and setting the cup down with a soft clink. "I didn't know you liked those kinds of shirts. Maybe I'll get you one for your birthday."

I attempted a smile but I'm not sure if it turned out all right since Al gave me a funny look. Either way, he said nothing and carried onto setting his dishes away in the washer. I followed suit, dumping my half eaten bowl of cereal in the sink. For some reason I was feeling a bit under the weather. Huh…I wonder why…

With a sigh I made my way into the living room to grab my book bag and sling it over my shoulder. I heard Al follow me into the room, his feet padding softly against the flooring. "Have a good day at school."

I turned my head and grinned at him in what I hoped was a comforting way. I guess that he was starting to worry about me. He was probably wondering if he should walk with me since our schools our close by. "Who are you carpooling with, I forgot."

He blinked then blushed. "Ah…just a few friends." He smiled awkwardly.

"Is one of them a girl?" I asked, opening the front door and leaning against the frame to smirk at him. He flushed, if possible, an even brighter shade of red. Apparently I guessed correct. "Aw! My little brother has a girlfriend!" I chuckled.

"She's just a friend!" he protested weakly.

"Sure she is." I laughed as he began to push me out the door. "Is she cute?"

Al said nothing, ducking his head as he kicked me out of the house. "Hurry or you'll be late." He told me before quickly shutting the door.

I shook my head, still laughing softly to myself as I walked down our yard to the street. I rubbed at my hidden neck, wondering if I would ever get a girlfriend. I think I may have mentioned this before but girls never really interested me much. Not that I'm gay or anything…guys don't interest me either…I've just figured that I don't have the time for a relationship.

Honestly, it never even crossed my mind until all my friends started getting girlfriends and whatnot. But you know…maybe if I did go out with a nice, _normal _girl guys like Envy would leave me alone. Pshh. I never had much of an imagination and I couldn't see that happening. It could be worth a shot though…you never know until you try, right?

Right.

So…step one on plan Get Rid of Freak Next Door: Get a girlfriend an in attempt to scare him away. If that didn't work than I could always…uh…move to another country and hope for the best?

Okay, yeah, that was a lame back up plan but come on…you don't really get taught what to do in these kinds of situations at school do you? Well…they do tell you what to do if someone's trying to rape/abduct you but most of it's a load of bullshit.

We all know that though, don't we?

I squared my shoulders as a cold wind tugged at my hair, pulling it into my face. I reached up to tuck my long strands of hair behind my ear, wondering why I bothered with long hair. It was a hassle and caused people to sometimes mistake me as a girl. Someday I would get it cut but for now I was too lazy to.

"Hey, Ed!"

I ignored the familiar voice and increased my pace, ducking my head and shoving my hands in my pockets. Maybe he wouldn't notice me. God I'm stupid.

A hand slapped my back, causing me to stumble and glare at the pale boy coming up behind me. "Leave me alone, asshole." I grumbled, unconsciously reaching up to touch my marked neck. He noticed the gesture and smirked.

"I see you're hiding my present." He pouted mockingly, draping an arm over my shoulders.

I shrugged away from him, scowling. "What, you think that shit's funny?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes to slits.

Envy grinned, showing off his sharp canines. "Yessah."

"Well fuck you. I don't have time to deal with your crap so leave me the hell alone." I snarled, walking even faster but trying very hard not to look like I was running away from him. Sure, I wanted to get away from him but I didn't want to look like I was being a coward in the process.

He matched my pace easily (damn he has long legs) and tugged on my high collar, pulling it down slightly so he could inspect his work. I slapped his hand away, glaring. "Don't touch me, you freak!"

He chuckled, not at all put off my attitude. Suddenly his expression changed as he eyed me with a look that clearly said 'I know something you don't know'. A smirk danced across his full lips as he eyed me thoughtfully.

"_What?_" I growled, looking away from him to stare straight ahead of me.

"You're very responsive when you're asleep."

I froze, nearly dropping my bag in the process. Jerkily, I turned to stare at him with wide eyes. Did he mean what I thought he meant…?

He sniggered at my expression and reached out to touch my cheek. "Amusing." He murmured, more to himself than to me.

I flushed angrily and jerked back, piercing him with my eyes. "You bastard. Why don't you go find some other guy to harass?"

"But I like you." He blinked then grinned, tugging at my braid. "You're the most fun to harass."

I gritted my teeth and pulled away from him. He really did have problems. He laughed and brushed past me, hair swishing at his waist. I stared at him from behind, studying his slender back. From behind he looked kinda like a girl…I mean…I shouldn't really be talking but still…

As I stared at him I wondered if he really was high that time he broke into my room. I'm guessing the answer to that question would be a nice and firm yes. But I'm not the type of person who's satisfied with guesses. Next time he approached me I'd be sure to ask him that. He definitely seemed the type who'd be into drugs and shit…he fit the image and everything.

As he walked further away from me I wondered if he had always been like this, always so fucked up. I mean, some people are just born twisted while others were shaped to be like that. I wondered if he had always been this freaky, even as a kid (I shudder to imagine that), or if something happened to screw up his life.

Whatever.

0o0

The day dragged on as I sat through 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period, waiting fervently for the end of the day. By 5th period I realized that by the end of the day I wouldn't be able to go home due to my detention with _Mustang. _Why am I surrounded by assholes?

Oh well, he'd probably just sit there and lecture me for half an hour then send me on my merry way. No biggie.

The bell rang shrilly and the scrap of chairs being pushed back added to the noise as students made their way to their next class. I returned the pen I burrowed from the girl who sat in front of me and swung my bag over my shoulder, shuffling to the doorway where people were crowding to get through.

I sighed and pushed through the crowd toward my 6th period class of English. Groan.

0o0

Envy's POV 

Smoke twirled and danced as it rose steadily into the air until it was blow away by the small gusts of wind. I lowered my cigarette-equipped hand as I exhaled again, watching the plume of smoke rise in place of the last string of gray.

A girl and a boy accompanied me, both leaning heavily against the side of the school building. They were whispering to each other, laughing softly as they blew smoke into each other's faces.

I rolled my eyes when the black-haired girl reached up to press a sloppy kiss on the boy's lips. I didn't really know these people but they had offered me a free smoke so whatever, better than being forced to sit through another class of biology. Yawn.

"Is your name really Envy?" the boy suddenly asked me, his dark brown eyes trained on me. The girl turned as she leaned against him, her outlined eyes skimming across my features and down my body.

I smirked as I brought the ciggy to my lips. Looks like his girlfriend's got a wandering eye. "Yeah, it is." I replied tonelessly.

The boy shook his head in disbelief, dropping his cigarette and rubbing it with the end of his worn down shoes.

The girl licked her glossed lips, quirking an eyebrow. "Is that why you dyed your hair green?"

"Maybe." I wasn't really in a talking mood right now and I _kinda _wish they'd just shut up already. I'm not really the loner type, I like being around people believe it or not, I just hate people who ask questions too much. Gets annoying, you know?

The boy was nodding now (I forgot his name…) pushing his hands into his hoodie pocket. With his shaggy brown hair and lanky frame he greatly resembled a kangaroo wearing that outfit. I suppressed a snigger.

"I heard that you moved here cuz you got expelled at your other school, is that true?" the boy asked me, pushing his long bangs out of his face.

I shrugged.

"I also heard it's cuz you killed someone." The boy continued, watching me closely. The girl's green eyes widened upon hearing this as she stared at me incredulously.

I snorted, wondering how these rumors started. "Not exactly." I didn't bother hiding the amusement in my voice. I wondered vaguely how that rumor got started. One can only wonder…

But it was funny how close the rumor was to the truth. I turned away from them with a bemused expression.

I heard them whisper to each other but didn't bother to try and figure out what they were saying. It was most likely about me (I mean, who doesn't talk about me?) so I wasn't that interested.

However, after another minute half listening to their low whispers I started to feel annoyed. They sounded like flies buzzing about my ears.

I exhaled, feeling what could have been a good mood turn sour. Without so much as glancing at them I turned to head back into the school. I was tempted to just go back home but Lust had the day off and she would flip if she saw me skipping. Honestly, I wasn't too discreet about skipping school and I'm pretty sure that Lust knew I wasn't attending my classes as often as I should. But I figure that she didn't really care as long as didn't actually _see _me hanging around when I should be in school.

I wondered what kind of trouble I'd get in if I smoked in class. So far the teachers had been lenient with me due to the fact I was new to the school…but I'm pretty sure their patience would snap if I lit up during one of their lectures.

After all, patience can only last for so long. I would know. I lost my patience along with my sanity a looooong time ago.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joh: A short chapter but a chapter none the less. Appreciate it.

Jessie: You're so bossy.

Joh: No I'm not…I just have a headache.

Oh, and I just want to straighten some things out.

1. Just because Envy got high that one time doesn't mean he's a total junkie. I figure that Envy is the type of person who hates being dependent on anyone or anything. Once in a while he shoots/snorts but he's not addicted. Ed's just assuming he is.

2. Ed isn't in love with Envy (yet) he's just curious because he doesn't understand Envy. But you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat.

3. I'm going to reveal Envy's background little by little. For now you guys can just guess.

Review my readers!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Door**

Disclaimer: Oh I so do wish I owned FMA…then Envy would do –bleep- and maybe –bleep- to Ed then they could –bleep-

Jessie: -Twitch-

Joh: -Smiles- Feel free to fill in the blanks.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, stuff

0o0o0oo0

Detention sucks.

Especially when you have Mustang as a teacher. You know, I think he has a _real _psychotic streak going on. Or at the very least, sadistic. He should get that checked out before it becomes an issue.

Said sadist was sitting comfortably at his desk with his feet propped up and a book open in his hand.

I glared at him as I continued scrubbing the desks with unnecessary vigor. Feeling my murderous aura, he looked up and smirked.

"How many desks have you finished, Elric? Only three? Shame, you have at least 27 more to go." He chuckled before returning to his book.

See what I mean about sadistic?

I grumbled darkly to myself as I rubbed various doodles off the desk. As I moved on to the third desk I began to curse the man sitting at the front of the classroom and curse the fact that my hand was starting to cramp.

I swear my teachers are insane. I sighed to myself as I scrubbed viciously at a particularly amusing doodle of Mustang drawn with an oversized head and donkey ears. Underneath the words 'JACKASS' were scribbled. Too bad I had to erase it. Ah, well, it will always remain in my heart and memories.

But back to the topic of the insane people in my life. First, my science teacher. I'm not even sure what to make of him. Is he even allowed to smoke in school? Well, since it's first period he's half asleep and usually just grumbles about his lack of girlfriends for the period.

Although I heard that he does that even when he's fully awake.

My gym teacher scares the shit out of me, to be honest. He's not _mean _or anything…just…muscular. And in a bad way. A really bad way. So just picture 7-foot guy with bulging muscles who leaks tears of joy every time he sees his students. Shudder.

And as I've already mentioned, my English teacher is Mustang AKA greasy bastard.

Then there's Envy. He's probably the craziest out of all the freaks I know (which is saying something since Armstrong is pretty damn weird).

I blinked when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Startled, I dropped the rag I was using and glanced up at Mustang. Man, I didn't even hear him approach me! Either I was so caught up in my angsting and didn't hear him or I'm going deaf from listening to my music too loud. Either one's possible.

It was then that I realized that I was nearly done. Wow, I must have really been deep in thought…

"I'm packing up. I expect you to finish the last two desks even when I'm gone." Mustang told me firmly.

I glared at him before dropping my gaze back to the half clean desk. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean you can go home."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I expect to see these desks spotless tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Want another weeks worth of detentions?"

I got the hint. I shut up, although I _was _tempted to say 'yeah, sure, whatever' just to piss him off.

His hand dropped from my shoulder and brushed down my back, lingering a second too long. I stiffened but he was gone before I could even turn around.

0o0

"Damn perverts." I grumbled, kicking at a rock s I trudged my way up my house. I stopped to fish my keys out of my pockets once I reached my front steps. I looked up as my fingers brushed the cold metal in my pocket and frowned.

My eyes landed on a pair of scruffy combat boots and followed up the legs sprouting out of the boots. Long legs clothed in black faded jeans connected to a baggy white shirt with a black bone drawn across the chest. My frown darkened as my eyes traced the long green hair that framed the sharp, pale face of my archenemy.

"What the hell are you doing outside of _my _house?" I demanded, eyes narrowing.

Envy grinned as he leaned back against the door, blocking my way. "We have a tutoring session, right?"

"…No…no we don't."

He pouted mockingly and crossed his arms, the chains around his wrists clinking. "Come on Eddie…Tuesdays and Fridays, remember?"

I glowered at him before pushing him aside and unlocking the door. "Fine, whatever. Let's make this quick." I grumbled, ignoring his smug smile.

Envy pranced into my home behind me, humming song under his breath as he dumped his bag on the couch. I winced as he brushed past me and caught a whiff of smoke. "Envy, I think we should make a set of rules if you're gonna seriously come over for tutoring two times a week."

The green-haired demon flopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, eyeing me with a bemused look.

"One, don't smoke before coming over. I don't want you stinking my house up. Two, don't touch me. Three, don't raid my fridge." I dropped my bag in the armchair to the right of the sofa and pulled out a few notebooks. "Think you can do that?"

"I'll try." He answered flatly, slouching back into the seat.

I sighed and set out a few blank notebooks on the low table. "Okay, what do you need help in?"

He shrugged, eyes skimming across the family pictures hung up on the walls. "Everything." He raised a hand and pointed out a certain picture. "Is that you dad?"

I scowled as I glanced at the photo. In it a young Al and me were grinning widely and leaning against a tall man with dark blonde hair and a beard. He was smiling grimly, eyes looking old and distant.

"It's an old picture." I muttered.

"Where's your dad now?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" I snapped, glaring at him. He turned and stared at me with a guarded look before rolling his shoulders in what I supposed was supposed to be a shrug.

"I just haven't seen your dad yet. He must get home late." Envy said blankly.

"He hasn't been home in a month." I told him, scorn lacing my tone.

Envy snickered softly. "A no show then?"

I stared at him, my anger fading into just a numb tingling feeling. "Yeah…I guess so." I replied dully, wishing he would just drop the subject. It was odd he was so curious about it. Envy seemed the type who honestly didn't give a shit about other people's personal life.

And to my immense relief he did drop it. He nodded, satisfied with what I told him. I studied his thoughtful expression and was tempted to ask him why he seemed so interested but decided against it.

I had a feeling that if I did ask I wouldn't get any answers.

0o0

Al's smile wavered as he clutched the phone to his ear, straining to hear the words being spoken through the static. "Dad? Dad, you still there?"

I rolled my eyes and flipped through the channels, a bored expression set into my features. About time that bastard gave us a call.

I glanced up to see Al give a soft sigh of relief. "When are you coming home?" he asked, eyes brightening hopefully.

Al always asked that question whenever he got around to calling us. "Hope he never comes back." I muttered darkly.

Al apparently heard me for he turned his head to give me a disapproving look. "Soon?" he asked, raising his voice.

There was a moment of silence as my brother listened intently to the response. "Two weeks? Really?" Al broke off, a frown darting across his lips. "What do you mean 'maybe'?"

I snorted. That sounded just like him, the inconsiderate shit. God forbid our 'father' would have to tear himself away from work to (gasp) look after his two kids!

"Okay…yeah…I love you too…." Al said dully before pulling the phone away and giving me a sideways glance. "Do you want to talk to Ed? Dad? Hello?" Al stared at the phone before shaking his head and hanging it up.

"Sorry. He hung up before I finished talking." Al sent me an apologetic look as if it was his fault.

"I didn't want to talk to him anyway." I spat, switching off the T.V and heading up the stairs.

"He said he might come home in two weeks." Al called up after me.

I didn't bother answering that. Instead I slammed the door to my room and slumped down to the floor. I didn't want him to come back. I really didn't. in my opinion things were fine the way they were. But Al missed him. The only reason I would ever ask him to come home would be for Al's sake.

I bit my lip and turned my head to stare out the window. Envy had his music on, pumping the air with loud guitar solos. He was sitting at his desk, tilting his chair back so that it rested on the back two legs. His head was shaking in time with the beats, dark hair swishing in his eyes.

The tutoring session hadn't been _that _bad. For the most part Envy had kept his hands to himself and actually paid attention (somewhat). Although, I had a theory that the only reason he was so cooperative today was that he had something on his mind, bothering him.

I watched him blow out a ring of smoke as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips.

"Turn down the fucking music!" a voice (I assumed it was his aunt) screeched at him from behind his locked door.

Envy turned to cast an amused glance at the door before returning his attention to the smoke in his fingers. He reached over to the black iPod speakers perched on the desk and turned it up a few notches.

I growled. That music was starting to give me a headache. Irritably I stomped over to the window and pulled the window shut with a snap.

He glanced in my direction, eyes lazy and lips quirked in a small grin. He held my gaze for a moment before I shook my head and drew the curtains, hiding Envy from sight.

0o0o0o0

Joh: Okay, I think I know where I'm going with this story now. It's starting to make sense.

Jessie: Joh is sorry for the long wait!

Joh: I was working on finals and stuff.

Jessie: Finals are a killer. –Sighs-

Joh: Damn right…


End file.
